The Ball in Bath
by Tom Cat Hengrave
Summary: This is a story of Cat Royal when she goes to the Bath Ball. Pairing Cat and Frank. Please go easy on me, as this is my first FanFiction. Constructive criticism excepted. Please review! :) A special thanks to every single reader! DISCLAIMER: I do not own, and did not write any of the Cat Royal books.
1. Chapter 1 The Dress

Dear Reader, this is one of many takes on the Ball in Bath by me-Catherine Royal of Drury Lane.

It had all started out that evening when I was trying to decide what to wear when the Duchess of Avon came in with a surprise. A very big surprise at that. _Knock Knock Knock_

_"_Who's there?" I turned to see the duchess come in with a lump of material, or at least it _looked_ like a piece of material.

"Catherine, are you ready to see it?" She sounded like a little school girl with a secret. I decided not to spoil her fun, and played along, "What is it?" I didn't have the slightest idea why she would bring me some material. Surely she knew I couldn't sew to save my life.

She held up the material that had been somewhat hidden before, "What do you think?" She waited to see my awe. The piece of material she held just so happened to be a magnificent dress for the ball. I do admit reader that I was in awe of the dress, as I had never had a dress handmade for me in my entire life. I had always had hand-me-downs. (Not the most exciting things I assure you.)

"I think it's the most beautiful dress I've ever seen," I could not put the beauty of the dress in words.

The duchess beamed, "I'm glad you like it my dear," she made me put the dress on in a hurry. When I had put it on she looked at me like I was a queen, "Just wait until they all see you," she referred to the men at the ball, "You'll have men around you all evening."

"Hardly," I laughed lightly. The dress was so wonderful that I doubted anyone would even notice me.

Then I noticed myself wondering what Frank would think of it. _No no no, we're just friends! _I tried convincing myself.

"Well I'll let you get ready," the duchess fluttered out of the room, leaving me to admire the dress. _My _dress.

**Okay, so this is my FIRST chapter of my FIRST FanFiction story. Thank you SO much for taking the time to read it. Tell me if I should keep going or not. :) **

**It gets better. I promise. :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Stumbling

After I had put on the dress, the maid took out my braid that I had in to make my hair wavy, then put it in an elegant hair style with a flowery tiara to make everything more beautiful.

I exited the room feeling the prettiest I had in my whole life.

"There she is!" The duchess clasped her hands together, "Isn't she beautiful my dear?" There were all standing by the foot of the staircase, ready to leave.

"I'm sorry I took so long," I apologized trying to walk swiftly down the stairs while still looking sophisticated.

Frank, who had been talking with Joseph, turned around and raised his eyebrows as if something was amiss.

"Is anything wrong?" I looked down at my dress scrutinizing it for mishaps, "Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"Um, uh, no, sorry," Frank turned, but not before I saw him blush. Very much unlike the Frank I knew. It would have been embarrassing if the Duke and Duchess of Avon had seen, but thankfully there were engrossed in a conversation.

"Come along dears," the duchess herded us into a carriage that would take us to the Ball. All through the ride, the duke and duchess were unaware of the awkwardness between their son, and guest.

"Getting nervous?" I grinned trying to ease the tension, "Or are your fingernails dirty?"

Frank who had previous been studying his fingernails for no apparent reason looked up, "Not terribly. You?"

"Me?" I laughed, "I'm an orphan off of the street taken in by the Duke and Duchess of Avon. So naturally, yes I am a little nervous. Plus," I lowered my voice a notch, "This is probably the most costly dress I've ever owned."

Frank was about to reply when the duchess handed me a blank white little booklet with a string attached, "What's this?" I looked at it with a puzzled expression.

Before she could answer, Frank jumped in, "It's your price tag," a smile tugged at his lips, and I wasn't sure whether I should believe him or not.

"Frank," the duchess swatted his arm, "Don't tease the poor girl," turning to Cat she smiled, "It's your dance card."

When I still had a puzzled expression she continued, "It's so young men can sign it and then you owe them a dance."

"Oh," I sighed in relief, I had almost believed Frank when he had said it was my price tag, "That's nice then."

"And," she apparently wasn't done, "Frank will be the first one to sign it," she looked pointedly at Frank, "Won't you Frank?"

"Uhhh," he shifted nervously, "Yes Mother, anything you say."

I really did wonder what had become of Frank. Ever since that evening he had become a different person. He treated me differently. Like he was embarrassed to be seen with me, or else embarrassed to _see_ me. I was unsure of which one. Thankfully Dixon would be there, and I could at least be around him without having it awkward.

**Okay! So what'd you think? Tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dance

"Coming Cat?" Frank offered me his hand.

"Of course," I stated primly, trying not to stumble out of the carriage, "I was just admiring how beautiful everything was."

Frank rolled his eyes, "Since when does Cat admire beauty?" He mocked me. Good. He was back to his old self.

"Since today," I could play the insult game just as well as he could, "Since when did Frank of Avon care about how dirty his fingernails were right before a ball?" I smiled smugly, hoping I hadn't crossed the line.

He looked as if he was going to say something, then shut his mouth, then opened it again, "May I help you down Miss Royal?"

I descended half gracefully until I caught my slipper on the folding step falling straight on top of Frank, sending him to the ground.

"Frank!" I quickly got off of him-while still trying to be graceful, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" I felt mortified. Not only was I clumsy, but I had knocked Frank over as well. How much worse could my day be?

"Uh," he groaned, "I'm not dead if that's what you mean," then he grinned showing off his dimple, "But Cat, you are much heavier than you appear."

"Oh get up," I grabbed his arm and hand, helping him up.

I started brushing him off, "Promise you won't tell anyone?" I pleaded with my eyes, but I was not about to beg on my knees. Cat Royal was not one to do so.

Frank started smiling a wickedly charming smile, "What would you do if I did?" I started whacking the dust off his clothes harder, "I would stay with Syd," My turn to put on a mischievous face. Frank immediately stopped smiling, "Fine, for the sake of your honor, I won't tell Mother or Father," he offered me his arm, "Shall we go?"

"By all means, Francis," I felt extremely awkward walking into the ballroom. I would have felt better had I been with Syd and the gang, but no, it was not to be. I was here at the ball. I _was _going to enjoy myself. It was the chance of a lifetime! Why should I not?

As soon as we reached the doorway a hoard of girls came giggling over to "Lord Francis" as they called him. They tried to get me out of their way, and I started stepping away from Frank and all of the little schoolgirls, "I'll be around," I looked at Frank in an ocean of girls, the sight almost made me laugh.

Frank turned to look at me, "Cat, wait!" He tried making his way through the pool of girls with no luck.

"See you later Frank," I flounced in my hooped skirt over to the duchess.


	4. Chapter 4 Overheating

"Cat dear?" The Duchess fluttered about me, "Why are you not dancing?" she scoured the room for Frank, "Where is that Frank of mine? He was supposed to sign your dance card!"

"It's fine, the girls got to him before he had a chance," I tried defending Frank, but I was running out of luck, "Really," I tried getting the duchess's attention "It's fine. He need not dance with me."

But the duchess was determined, "Frank?" she spotted him in a crowd of girls, "Frank of Avon come here right now," the girls made room for him to leave the circle. Frank looked relieved to have an excuse to leave his girls behind, "Right here Mother," he took her arm, "Now what did you want to see me for?"

"Did you just end your sentence with a preposition?" The duchess's train of thought momentarily distracted. Frank just rolled his eyes, "Fine, did you want to see me mother?"

"Oh yes," she started her scolding session, "Frank, why did you not sign Cat's dance card? You said you would," her eyes flashed. Frank looked down at his shoes, "All of the girls came around, I tried to hang on to Cat, but the other girls pushed her away," he looked truly miserable, and I for once felt sorry for him.

"It's quite alright Your Grace," I assured her, "He will make up for it," Frank didn't answer, "Won't you Frank?" I asked quite pointedly.

"Um, Yes Cat," he was still looking uncomfortable, "In fact, they just finished a dance."

Seeing that her job was done, the Duchess floated back over to her friends. Frank offered his arm, "Care to dance Miss Royal?" I put my gloved hand in his, "It would be my pleasure," he whisked me onto the dance floor, much more gracefully than anyone I had ever known.

"Where did you learn to walk so gracefully?" I curtsied.

"I had a dance teacher who taught me everything," he bowed.

"I don't think I've ever danced with anyone so graceful," we came together for a turn.

"And I don't think I've ever dance with a girl so beautiful," He whispered in my ear.

I said nothing, but raised my eyebrows, "Surely you are mistaken."

Frank looked at me, a different way than he ever had before, a soft look to it, "The Earl is never mistaken," he spun me around with amazing speed. I breathed in sharply, alarming Frank, "Are you well Cat?"

I nodded my head, but my insides screamed _No! No! No! _I was feeling quite dizzy. The heat, the spinning, I felt as if the whole ballroom was spinning, "Frank, do you mind if I go to the library for a minute?" I started to break away from the dance floor, "Surely you can find another dancing partner."

"I'm coming with you Cat," he held on to my waist leading the way to the library. He studied my face with concern, "Are you sure you are well Cat?" He opened the door to the library.

"I'm just dizzy from all of the heat," I sat down in a big chair, "Really Frank, go back, you owe some girls a dance. Don't stay here because of me."

"No Cat," a curl had fallen in front of his face making him that much more handsome, "I'd rather be here with you any day. All they say is 'Francis, how tall you've become,' or 'Francis how handsome you are'. I'm honestly tired of it," he sat down next to me, (the chair was extra big, big enough for two slimmer people like ourselves)

"Are you sure you don't need anything Cat?" I could feel his eyes on me, and his warmth sending shivers throughout my whole body. I turned to look at his wonderfully sweet face, tempting me to get closer, although I knew I shouldn't, I couldn't resist. I rested my head on his shoulder, "I'm fine now Frank, you can go join the others down at ball," although to be honest, reader, I did not want him to leave. This feeling that I was experiencing, what was it?

Could it possibly be love?

**I really hoped you liked it. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5 Moonlit Garden

"I would rather spend all night being here with you," Frank slyly slid his hand around my waist pulling me closer.

"Frank," I pulled away slightly, "You shouldn't-_we _shouldn't be doing this," I found it hard to say, because if I looked at him, his eyes would entrance me, "I'm an orphan, you're an Earl."

Frank looked saddened and offended, "Of course you're right Cat," he stood up much to my disappointment, "I shall rejoin the others," He started walking towards the door."

"Frank," I stood up, "I didn't mean it quite like that," although it must have sounded a bit harsh, "Frank look, I" I stopped thinking on how I should phrase it, "I know it sounds harsh but, we couldn't-it wouldn't-," I couldn't get the words out of my mouth, "I'm sorry Frank, but it will never work out for us," I hustled out onto the balcony of the library, and ran down the steps into the garden.

I was most likely ruining my gown, but I couldn't stand the look in Frank's eyes. I didn't know where I was going, but I had to go somewhere. Syd's house maybe? No, that would be too cruel to Frank. Who did I know? Where could I go?

I roamed around the garden until I spotted a swing, one of the two seater ones. It was painted white with a red roses painted over it. It would suffice for the moment. I needed to rest before I went back to the ball. I needed air. I needed time to think.

What was I even thinking, placing my head against his shoulder. He's an Earl, and I'm an orphan.

Although the rebellious part of me liked it. His shoulder felt so comforting, so protective. I knew it was wrong, and I knew that Frank knew it was wrong. I was somewhat saddened by the thought that Frank had done the right thing. I knew I shouldn't be. He could get disowned. Never in my life would I want that for Frank.

But still, he wasn't like Syd who would go out of his way to try to win me over even if he knew that it was hopeless. J-F would give up his kingdom of thieves and come to England for me, but no, I had told him I didn't love him, so he had stayed in France. Even Billy was more dangerous and adventurous.

But why was I complaining? He was doing the right thing. What was wrong with that? Nothing! I shouldn't be complaining. I had no right to. I had a chance to have Syd, J-F, and Billy. I could have taken them up on their offers. Only I wanted the only thing that I couldn't have, Frank.

Yes, he could be overprotective sometimes, but I liked that. Yes he was on the safe side, but that is why he needed me. (Or at least I thought he did.) I loved, (yes reader, I said _loved_) Frank. He was the only one that I would ever love.

I heard footsteps walking towards the swing. _Should I run? _If I ran, I needed to do it now, but I didn't feel like running. I was tired of running away from things. I was tired from running from people. If they saw me, I wouldn't care. They could tell me I'm out of my social level and I wouldn't care. I would stand my ground. (Or in this case, seat.)

A silhouette stepped through the archway. It was a man, but I couldn't see who it was. I shrunk back, hoping they didn't see me.

The figure stepped into the moonlight. I gasped, it was Frank. Why was he here? Hadn't he rejoined the guests at the ball? I tried to look as small as possible, hoping more than ever that he hadn't seen me.

My efforts were in vain. He spotted me and came walking swiftly over to me. I decided to run. There was still a fountain semi in-between us, so I ran in the opposite direction. (Not something that my dress allowed me to do very well.)

Frank was close trailing me close behind, "Cat!" He called.

I ran into a secluded garden of sorts, it had a fountain, with beautiful benches surrounding it. Just as if it was made for couples. It did look majestic as the moonlight flooded in. I looked for a place to hide. I had just reached the fountain when (which happened to have a Cupid on the top, shooting his arrow. Coincidence? I think not. This place was designed for the couples of Bath.) Frank grabbed my arm, "Cat," he turned me around, "Cat look at me," he placed his hand under my chin, turning it so I faced him, "Did Mother say that this was your "unofficial" coming out ball?" His eyes were soft and delightful.

I looked at the fountain. His eyes were too…dangerous, they were like a trap, "Yes," I said no more than I needed to, fearing my voice would betray me, "What of it?"

"Then you're out in the open?" His voice was unstable, and I wasn't sure what he was leading up to.

"Yes," I narrowed my eyebrows, "Why?" I sat down on a bench, fearing that I might feel dizzy if I looked into his eyes.

He sat down facing me, "Then," he cleared his throat, "Cat Royal, will you court me?"

I was honestly stunned reader. I couldn't find my voice. I was what you call, speechless. (I must have been speechless for a considerably long time.)

"Unless you don't want to…" Frank trailed off, as if he was now uncertain of himself.

"Oh Frank!" I was delighted, "I never expected anything like this," with tears of joy escaped my eyes, Frank must have been confused, "Is that a yes or no?" He studied my face.

"Yes Frank, I will," he dried my tears with his hanky. (Being very gentlemanly as always.)

He smiled an extremely big smile once again, showing his adorable dimple, and then his eyes had a dangerous lure to them.

Before I knew what was happening, I found his lips touching mine, it wasn't a peck like Syd's. It was a real kiss. It was a passionate kiss, nothing like Syd's. Syd's wasn't comparable to Frank's. It was dangerous and fierce. (Not a bad fierce mind you.) It was very much unlike Frank, but I liked it, it was a good different. I kissed him back only stopping to breath.

**So, what'd you guys think? Should I end it here? Review! :) Thanks.**

**(Authors Note: I was writing this on Doc Manager, I hadn't saved it for awhile, and I accidentally closed the tab out. *facepalm* Talk about frustrating. I had to end up rewriting a lot. :P ) **

**(I hope it was long enough. ;) )**


	6. Chapter 6 The Trust

**Thanks for all of the reviews and ideas Auburn Waves and FrozenPotterFangirl (Plus the Guest)! It really means a lot to me. :)**

I pulled away from Frank, the sweetness of the kiss still lingering, neither one of us wanted to stop, but we couldn't just be their all night. Not to mention Frank didn't even have a chauffeur.

I looked into his adorable blue eyes, "Frank," I frowned, "What are you going to tell your Father?"

He smiled playfully, "Don't worry; I'll talk to him tonight after the ball."

"What are you going to tell him?" I asked, "Will your father disown you?" I voiced my concerns.

His lips touched my neck, sending shivers down my spine, "Frank look at me and answer me clearly," this got his attention.

"I don't think Father would do such a thing," he said, and then he added for emphasis, "Even if he did, I'd be with you even if it meant getting kicked out of my home."

His face looked so sincere, "Frank," I paused, "You can't give up your inheritance for me," anguish setting in.

"Listen Cat," the wind ruffled his hair, "I love you, and nothing can separate this love. Besides, Father likes you, Mother likes you, and Will (that is; Mr. Dixon) likes you, so I don't think I'll get disinherited."

He rubbed the top of my head with his knuckles, messing up my hair playfully, grinning like a child who just got a piece of candy.

"Frank," I tried to replace my hair, "I want to look my best when we see your father," I scolded halfheartedly.

Frank's smile disappeared, "Wait, we? You don't have to be there Cat."

I grabbed Frank's arm and made him stand up. (Not such a good idea since he is definitely taller than me, therefore making myself crane my neck to look at his face.)

"Look," I stood up on my tiptoes, "I'm coming with you. We're in this together, remember?"

"Right..." He pulled me in for a quick embrace, "Off we go then."

We walked hand in hand toward the ballroom, "What will others think Frank?" I gestured to our handholding. Saying that only made Frank hold on tighter, "I don't know, but I'm going to hold on so that the other girls can't take you away from me a second time this night," he smiled at me. That warm comforting smile. I felt so safe, so secure. I should just trust him.

**Sorry for such a boring and short chapter. This is kind of like the bridge in between stories. :) Thanks for sticking with me y'all!**

**Lizzie~**


	7. Chapter 7 The Stolen Kiss

Frank was so eager to face his father, he decided that it could not wait, therefore dragging his father into a study.

Then he bravely asked, "Father, may I court Cat?" I was stunned by such boldness, the duke however...that was another story.

The Duke's face was hard to decipher. I didn't know what he was thinking, which, honestly reader, scared me.

"So Father," Frank tried prying an answer out of his father, "May I?"

"Hmm," the duke scratched his chin, "I think you should wait for Christmas break. After all, you have school to go to, and we wouldn't want to mess up your studies now would we?"

"So you're saying I can?" Frank's look of delight was quite catchy.

The duke stood up, "I'm saying you may after Christmas break," he looked over his spectacles, "That is if you still want her," he muttered under his breath.

"Woohoo!" Frank spun me around the study.

"Careful Frank!" I looked pointedly at my dress. It would not do to have my only tailor made dress ruined on the first night of wearing it.

The duke exited the room, leaving us in the study alone, "Frank," I broke the silence, "Will you still love me when you come back from school?"

"Of course Cat," he said confidently, "Why would I not?"

"Well," I couldn't think of any particular reason, but I just felt that something would go wrong, "What if you fall in love with someone else?"

"Cat," his voice grew soft, "I love you, and nothing can break that love," he lifted my chin so I faced him, "Don't worry. Charlie will make sure nothing happens," he grinned that silly - yet lovable - grin of his.

"I suppose I'm being silly," I smiled, surely nothing would happen, "Come on Frank, let's go rejoin the guests shall we?" It was my turn to drag Frank into the ballroom, "Now this time I will not faint," I smiled a secretive smile at Frank.

"Ah Cat!" I didn't dare turn around. I knew that voice like I knew my own Mother. Well...in this case, I knew it as well as I knew my own name. I took a deep breath and turned around, "Billy Shepherd what are you doing here?" I hissed at him, dragging him away from the crowds, "This is no place for you."

"Oh isn't it Kitten?" His smug smile made me want to slap his silly face, "I am higher up than you might imagine."

"I highly doubt that," I sneered at Billy, "How did you manage to sneak in?"

"I didn't Moggy," he paused for drama, "I was invited fair and square."

"I don't believe you," Surely he couldn't have been, no one would invite street trash to a ball, well...I was close enough to trash and _I _was invited...

He must have heard my doubt, "Care to dance Moggy?" Before I could decline, he swept me onto the dance floor.

"Don't call me Moggy," I glared at him, "And don't call me Kitten."

I tried to ignore him throughout the dance, but it was not to be, "How's life in Covent Gardens?" Billy tried to get me to talk.

"You Billy, above all people, should know how things are."

"Oh would I now?" His dancing was very graceful. More graceful than I would have liked.

"Don't play dumb with me Billy, I know you better than that," I turned away for a spin.

"I just happen to know a few things here and there," his smile was like a serpent's smile.

"Syd, Frank and I have all been having lots of fun lately," I smiled smugly.

"Oh is that right?" We came in for a twist, "I happen to be gettin' married soon."

I raised my eyebrows, "Who would be so foolish to do such a stupid thing?" I didn't try to mask my disgust.

"She's actually quite 'appy 'bout it," Billy's language was slipping into street talk, "Owes me money she does."

I rolled my eyes, of course, how could I be so stupid? No one in their right mind would marry Billy out of love, "I hope you will be very very happy," I couldn't suppress my delight in his misfortune, "Is she pretty?" I asked only out of curiosity.

"Miss Abbington?" He shook his head, "No, she's an ugly old hag to be honest with you."

I smiled a great big smile of satisfaction.

"So," he would try to get back, I knew it, "How is everything between you and Frank?" He nodded in Frank's direction, Frank did not look like the happiest of men.

I blushed, "None of your business, that's for sure," I snapped at him. All I wanted was to get out of here.

Thankfully, the dance ended just then. As soon as Billy's disgusting lips stopped kissing my glove, I tore away, leaving him in the dust.

I ran towards the cloak room, anywhere as long as it wasn't near Billy. And Frank's look. On the night that he just asked to court me, I danced with a lowlife enemy of Syd's. And any enemy of Syd's, was Frank's enemy as well.

But could I help that Billy had trapped me into dancing with him? No. That was not my fault.

I stopped to catch my breath near a potted plant, "So this is where my dancing partner ran off," it was Billy. There was no mistaking that voice, "You know you owe me another dance," he whispered in my ear sending prickles shooting through my body.

"I owe you nothing Billy Shepherd," I turned to look at him.

"Yes you do," Billy had the queerest look in his eyes, then it happened. He kissed me on the mouth. His lips were locked onto mine. It was hot and exotic. He held my body smashed against his; my legs turned to water.

Then it got worse, "Cat?" It was Frank's voice. This was one of my worst days ever. I knew when Frank saw me, because he gasped. Thankfully Billy chose that moment to let me go, and I ran as fast as I could down the hall, the sound of Billy's cackling ringing in my ears.

**I love ending chapters at the wrong times. :D Lovely isn't it?**

**Anyway, hope you liked it! (It is longer than the last as well.) **

**Please review! :) Lizzie~**


	8. Chapter 8 Library Dispute

I felt horrid reader. Truly horrid. I think that is a good enough excuse to be working in the cloak room, helping Sam hand out the cloaks.

"What's wrong Miss?" Sam asked me after giving a gentleman a hat and cloak, "A pretty young girl like you should be having fun at the ball."

"I feel awful Sam," I felt miserable, "Truly awful."

"What happened?" Sam was such a nice person, "Did someone do something to you?"

"Oh no Sam, _I _did something, and now I feel horrid," my face was one of anguish, "I _kissed _someone."

Sam frown turned into a smile and then laughed, "Oh that's nothing to be ashamed of Miss."

"Oh but Sam, you don't understand! I wasn't _supposed _to kiss him," I was not feeling well at all.

"Oh," Sam wasn't smiling anymore, "That _is _bad."

I just gloated in the corner, silently agreeing, "Wait!" Sam's outburst startled me, "You shouldn't be ashamed of kissing someone! You're a girl and you have a right to kiss whoever you want to kiss," Sam made it sound so simple.

"But Sam, just tonight Frank asked to court me, and then I kissed Billy Shepherd! I'm horrid Sam!"

Sam looked quite confused, "Oh. Did you do it on purpose?"

"Of course not Sam!" Poor Sam, I expected him to know everything about that night, "I'm sorry Sam. I'm just stupid."

"It's alright Miss Royal," Sam smiled again, "And you have nothing to worry about since you didn't kiss him because you wanted to."

"I'll take my coat and hat," it was Billy.

I tried to sink into the ground beside the counter, hoping, _willing _the ground to swallow me up.

"There you are Cat!" He had spotted me, "You ran off before you had time to give me a second one."

By 'one' I assumed Billy meant kiss. Instead of answering, I just glowered at him.

"That's alright though," Billy's face was sickening just to look at, "I'll be seeing you again."

And he left with that. Thankfully Sam knew enough about me to know not to say anything.

That's when I heard it. I heard the giggles of The Duchess of Avon. Presumably the Duke and Earl were with her. I dreaded this moment, but it had to come.

"Goodbye Sam," I stood up, "Thank you for the refuge," I gave him a wan smile.

"I'll take my coat and they will take their hats and cloaks," the duchess handed over the number cards, "Oh there you are Cat!" She had spotted me, "I was wondering where you were."

"Tell Pedro that he did us all proud last year," Sam whispered to me, and I gave a nod of my head to show my acknowledgement.

Frank wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was trying to _avoid _looking at me. I had never felt so ashamed in my life. Not even the time when I had gotten Mr. Sheridan all covered in mud because I jumped in a mud puddle.

We (by we, I am saying The Duke, Duchess, and Earl of Avon, plus myself. Thankfully I didn't have to face Mr. Dixon as well as Frank) all piled into the carriage.

The duchess was busily chattering away about the wonderful time she had at the ball, not noticing the tension between Frank and myself.

The duke must have sensed something though, because he gave us a raised eyebrow look.

I felt truly awful all the way home. Frank was giving me no pity. He pretended not to notice me, which might have been the worst of everything.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the Avon household. I was the first to jump out running towards the door. I could sense Frank at my heels, "Cat, I want a word with you in the library."

We entered the house. When we passed Pedro, he gave us a funny look. Of course, Frank had never held on to my arm, half dragging me somewhere with a determined look on his face.

We entered the library and Frank started pacing the floor while I preferred to sit in a big chair.

"Well?" Frank decided to talk after all, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Me?" I was not feeling _as _sorry as I was earlier since Frank was being so rude, "You are the one who wanted to talk!"

"What were you doing?" Frank's voice started cracking, "I thought we had an agreement!"

"It wasn't my choice Frank!" I bit my lip, "I wasn't kissing Billy because I wanted to."

"Well it looked like you both were enjoying yourselves!" Frank wasn't satisfied.

"He jumped on me like a hound!" I tried keeping my voice low, lest the duke and duchess hear us arguing, "I couldn't do anything about it. And maybe I _did _enjoy it! What of it?"

I chose that moment to flounce out of the room leaving Frank agape by the fire.

I was angry. I don't know what brought on the anger, maybe it was partially guilt, and partially the fact that Frank didn't let me explain fully.

I ran up to my room crying angry tears. I had kissed two men, and practically gotten into a relationship all in one night.

**How'd you guys like it? Hoped it was worth it! :) **

**Lovely stopping point. :D **

**Please review! Thanks. :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Cambridge

**Thanks ya'll for your support and encouragement! :)Helps me keep at it. :D**

**I was on a writing spree two nights ago. Today...not so much...**

I woke up the next morning feeling awful. My head pounded and I swear my heart didn't feel well. I'm not making this up reader, it did ache like a broken piece of wood.

I wished I hadn't said those things to Frank. I was just tired and wasn't thinking straight. I wish I could take the words back, but no, it was too late.

A maid had already come up into my room, but I pretended that I was asleep. I didn't feel like facing anyone today, not even a maid.

"Cat?" I heard a voice, Pedro's to be exact, calling softly, "Cat are you alright?"

Oh no. Pedro knew me too well. He probably had figured out that I was avoiding seeing anyone. There was no use in trying to ignore him.

"Yes Pedro?" I asked feebly.

"Cat," he came and sat on my bed, "What happened between you and Frank last night?"

"Oh Pedro," I sat up in my bed, "It was awful! Simply dreadful."

"So what happened then?" He truly sounded concerned, "Frank has been tart all morning. He's not been himself."

"I kissed Billy, Pedro!" I put my face in my knees, "And Frank had asked me to court him not long before that!"

"Would you mind repeating that Cat?" He rubbed my back like a father would, "I didn't quite catch everything."

I looked up, "Frank asked me to court him, and then afterwards I danced with Billy, and kissed him. And Frank saw it all! Now I can't bear to face him!" I replaced my head in my sheets.

"Oh Cat!" Pedro smiled, "You need not be worried about that! I'd be more concerned about making sure Frank doesn't go jump off a bridge."

My eyes widened, "What? No! Why?" Three different words, and three different sentences.

"Because he thinks that you hate him, or something along those lines," Pedro's smile got bigger, "So life is not worth living."

"Oh Pedro! I'm horrible..." I threw off my sheets, "I must see him at once and explain."

"That's more like the Cat I know," Pedro got off my bed, "I'll be going now."

I rushed to put something decent on; while in doing so, I realized that my massive headache had gone away, much to my relief.

I put on a green dress with black lace that crisscrossed in the back. A dress I had gotten from France. France. Sometimes I wished I could go visit France and J-F again, but no, I was going to stay with Frank. That is if I resolved the dispute we had.

I rushed down the stairs with amazing speed almost running into Joseph, "Ah! Joseph, just the person I wanted to see," I didn't wait for him to reply, "Do you know where Frank is?"

"Yes actually," Joseph ignored my gaze shifting his feet, "He left for Cambridge this morning in one of the strangest moods I've ever seen him in. If I didn't know better I'd say he was heartbroken!" He gave a little chuckle.

I groaned, I had forgotten that he was leaving this morning, "When is he coming back Joseph?" I held on to a glimmer of hope.

"Not till Christmas break I'm afraid," he gave me almost a puzzled look, "Did you need to see him?"

"Oh no..." I breathed, "I have to see him!"

"Is something the matter Miss Royal?" Joseph's eyebrows wrinkled.

"Oh nothing," I groaned again, "I just need to see him so he doesn't throw himself off a cliff."

This time Joseph's eyebrows shot up, "I can fetch a carriage for you Miss," he turned to go to the stables, "That is if the Duke and Duchess won't be needing it."

"Thank you Joseph," I pecked him on the check, "You're a dear."

I went to go find Pedro and tell him my predicament.

I had to search all through town looking for him, when at last, I saw him at Syd's place. Of all places why there!

Ever since Syd had so called "kissed me" it was difficult to face him. But I had to do this for Frank.

"Oy! Pedro!" I hiked up my skirts and ran to him, "We need to talk."

"Whatever for?" Pedro gave me a puzzled look, "Did you get the whole," he waved his hands back and forth, "_Thing _resolved?"

"That's exactly why we need to talk," I tugged on his arm, "There has been a complication."

"Wot's this Cat?" Oh no, Syd didn't need to know all about the argument, "Wot 'appened?"

"I had an argument with a good friend and...yep," my eyebrows in the most queer position, "Need to go, see you later Syd!" I waved my arm and dragged Pedro away.

"What's this all about Cat?" Pedro asked as I pulled him away, "What happened?"

"It's about Frank," I said solemnly, "He's gone to Cambridge and I don't know what he will do! He might jump off a cliff for all I know!"

"Oh that is a problem," Pedro bit his lip, "Are you going to see if you can go to him?"

"Yes, I'm having Joseph get a carriage for me, then I'll try to see if I can catch him at an inn," it felt nice having someone to talk to, "I know it will be dangerous, but I have to try. For Frank."

If Pedro thought that I was being over dramatic he didn't let on, "I'll come with you."

"No! You can't, you have to stay here and watch over things till I get back."

"Cat, you know you can't go by yourself!" Pedro, dear Pedro, always concerned for my welfare, "You need a bodyguard or something!"

"Pedro look, if I dress like a boy-which mind you, I've done before and pulled it off-I'll be that much safer and will probably make it. Every second is precious Pedro!" Urgency filled my eyes.

Pedro didn't say anything for a minute, "Fine Cat. _But _if you don't return by tomorrow by dinnertime, I'm coming after you. Understand?"

"Yes! I jumped up and hugged him, "I'll see you tomorrow hopefully!" I ran off toward the Avon household so I could catch up with Frank.

**So what do you guys think should happen next? Put in your ideas and I'll take it into consideration. :) Thank you all for your support! **

**Lizzie~**


	10. Chapter 10 Luggage Problem

I ran towards the Avon household to gather my supplies. First I would need proper boys' clothing.

I stopped suddenly in the streets. I didn't have any boys' clothing. I had thrown mine out when I went to live in the Avon household. Where would I get them? Frank's room? No. Frank's clothes were too nice and too fancy. Where would I get them them?

That's when I spotted Syd's place. I was at tug of war with myself. Should I go to Syd for help? He would most certainly help. No, it would be too cruel to Syd. But yes, he would understand and help.

Thankfully Syd helped me decide. He came out of the butcher shop, "Wot's on yer mind Cat?"

"Syd!" I hadn't seen him approach, now I would have to tell him. He had a way of seeing through my lies. Maybe because of the fact that we had known each other since I was old enough to crawl, "Just the person I need to see. I need to borrow some of your clothes."

Syd raised his eyebrows, "Wot for?"

"I'll explain inside," I gestured to the people giving us strange looks, "But do hurry."

Syd gave me a strange look but said no more until we were inside, "So," he crossed his arms, "Why would you be needin' my clothing?"

I looked away, "I need to go see Frank, but I'll need boys' clothes."

"Cat," Syd's gigantic hand turned my chin, "What's been happening between you and Frank?"

"That's not the point Syd!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, "I just need to get something cleared up."

"It has to do with the point though." Syd always knew when something was up, "So tell me Cat, what happened lately? Frank dropped by this morning look in the worst spirits I've ever seen him in telling me that you were all mine or something."

"Oh no." I tried holding back the tears, "We had an argument, that's all Syd. Now please won't you let me borrow some of your clothes?"

"Did he say something to you that wasn't nice?" Syd pushed back his sleeves as if readying himself for a fight, "I'll deal with him if he dared insult my Cat."

"Yours Syd?" My eyebrows shot up, "Since when was I yours?"

"Frank said so early this mornin'."

I slumped into a chair, "No Syd. I'm not yours and never was, and Frank did nothing to me that he shouldn't have done, I was just being stupid. " I bit my lip, why did I always have to be so mean to Syd? He didn't do anything, "I'm sorry Syd, I'm just...not thinking straight."

He sat down on a chair opposite of mine, "It's okay Cat. I'm used to it." His blue eyes bore into mine, "But, what happened that made him so upset? He was muttering something about how he was so stupid and how life was barely worth living."

"Oh no," I buried my face into my hands, "What have I done?"

"Cat?" Syd asked, "Really, what happened that made Frank think he was so stupid?"

I pealed my face away from my hands, "Promise you won't blow up?"

"Why would I?" Syd asked suspiciously.

"Do you promise?" I ignored his question.

"Fine. I promise."

"Okay," I took a deep breath, "Frank asked me to court him, and then I kissed Billy." I re-buried my face.

Syd's reaction would be unpredictable.

"What!" Syd stood up. I hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. He promptly sat back down.

Hurt filled his face, "That's why Frank was so upset..."

"I'm sorry Syd." I knew that Syd had been through why Frank was going through only many times worse. He had known me since I was little. I had probably broken his big heart many times before. (Which for anyone other than me, would be a hard task.) "But I-"

"You think of me as an older brother," Syd cut me off, "I've heard it before Cat."

He stood up, "Well I'll get you an outfit for you," he turned around and I saw tears in his eyes, "Tell me what outfit you'll be needing."

I stood up, grabbed his buff arm and went upstairs to his room.

**Mwahahaha, I'm making this a shorter chapter to make all of you people suffer just because. :D**

**Just kidding. I'm doing it because it was a good stopping point.**

**"I must be going now. Goodbye Rabbit."**

**Tell me if you get the quote. :D**


	11. Chapter 11 Tom Cat

**Thanks to all of my supporters who have encouraged me this far! Mainly Auburn Waves, FrozenPotterFangirl, and the Guest!**

**Sometimes I feel like this is maybe over-dramatic and confusing...Oh well. Thank you for your imput Auburn Waves. Hopefully with your help I will get better at writing. :)**

**Okay, so to help with the confusion, Cat went to Syd for boys clothes, and _then _she is going to Cambridge. :)**

"So you're leaving as soon as you're done here?" Syd leaned against the doorway, spectating my (technically Syd's) all-too-big outfit that I had altered.

"Yep, just as soon as I get my hair in place," I tried masking my hair by pulling it up into a cap. I had had cut my hair (see Den of Thieves for details) not too long ago, so it was short enough to look like boys hair.

"'Ere, let me 'elp." Syd came over and stuffed my hair into the cap like a professional hair stylist.

"Thanks Syd," I turned to face him, "Thanks for everything."

"Are you sure you should be going by yourself?" Syd's face was knit with concern, "Wot if someone tries to kidnap you on the way?"

"Look Syd, I'm as safe as anyone as long as I keep my disguise on," I knew why Syd wanted me to stay.

"Why can't you just stay 'ere with me?" Syd decided to put it bluntly.

"Syd look," How could I make it seem less offensive? "I love you, but I love you like a brother. Same with Pedro. But it's different with Frank."

Syd's eyes filled with hurt once again. I could never do anything right could I.

"Is it because I've known you since you were as tall as an ally cat?" Syd was never going to give up on me. "Or is it because you don't like the thought of having to spend the rest of your days with a butcher?"

"Syd that's not it and you know it!" I probably looked ridiculous dressed up like a boy talking like a high pitched girl, "I just don't love you like that."

"Will you ever change your mind?" Syd and I both knew it was a long shot.

"Syd I don't know, I'm very confused." I started running to the door when Syd grabbed my arm.

"Cat," seeing his pain was unbearable, "Can I at least give you something before you go?"

Taking something from Syd wouldn't hurt would it? "Alright."

That's when the straw haired giant leaned down and kissed me. It wasn't like his other peck. It was respectable. Like a _real _kiss. And it also took me quite by surprise.

He quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry Cat," he avoided my eyes, "I just had to do that before you go and get respectable. Just don't forget me here in the butcher shop."

"Goodbye Syd." I whispered. I gave him a bear squeeze and ran out the door.

My face was as red as my hair, I was sure. I ran and ran till I reached the Avon's house.

"What happened Cat?" Pedro came out of the house to meet me, "Aren't you feeling well?"

"I'm quite well thank you." I hoped he wouldn't ask about Syd, "Is the carriage ready?"

"Yes it's ready," Pedro didn't ask about my encounter with Syd, but he did give me a funny look, "I also packed your bags."

"Thank you for everything Pedro," I gave him a sisterly hug, "See you in a little while."

"You're welcome Cat," He patted my back, "Off you go now."

I hopped into the carriage and waved goodbye to Pedro. I'd see him tomorrow night.

Little did I know what there was in store for me.

I was all alone in the carriage and reader, I must admit that it was a very dry ride. I almost wish Pedro had come along. Maybe even Syd.

Now I had been kissed by three men, all in less than twenty-four hours. Who was next?

My head was starting to spin. Maybe it was because of the bumpy carriage ride, or maybe it was because of everything that had happened lately.

I had gone to a ball, kissed Frank, practically started courting, kissed Billy, dressed up like a boy, kissed Syd, and run after a Frank who thought I hated him.

It had been a very long and exhausting twenty-four hours.

What would Frank say? Did I have to tell him about kissing Syd? Would he not like me anymore since I had kissed Billy? I rested my head against the window pane.

"Wake up Miss," the coach driver woke me up, "We're at the inn."

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep during the ride. When _had _I fallen asleep?

I rubbed my eyes, "Thank you, I'll go check in."

I grabbed my bags (_bag _more like it) and headed into the inn. Hopefully Frank would be there. I needed to get the argument cleared up.

The inn had a homey look to it. Very cozy, and not too busy. There were two lamps on both sides of the door guiding you to the doorway.

"May I take your bags to your room Sir?" A servant asked me, "Or would you rather sign in first?"

"I'll sign in first thank you." I put on my best boy voice.

I walked up to the check in. The jolly looking man grinned a toothy grin at me, "What room would ye be wantin'?"

"A small one," hopefully he couldn't see through my disguise, "Nothink too big."

"We 'ave a single bedroom available right down the hall then."

I looked at the sign in book, scanning the whole page for Frank's name.

**Oct 1793 | 12:35 | Charles Hengrave**

**Oct 1793 | 12:35 | Francis Avon**

Yes! They had come, now I just had to track them down. I quickly scribbled my name down and started picking up my bags.

"Why hello Tom Cat!" It was Charlie.

"Charlie!" I whirled around and dragged him into a corner near a potted plant, "Where's Frank?"

"He went for a walk just this afternoon. He said he'd be back for dinner, but he hasn't returned yet."

"Oh no. I must find him Charlie!" We must have looked suspicious talking quietly in a corner.

"Did something happen?" Charlie's face told me that he knew something had happened.

"We had a little..." I avoided his eyes, "Argument you might say."

"Little?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Okay so it was big!" No point in trying to hide it from Charlie, "But that's why I need to see him!"

"He might be debating whether he should jump of a cliff or not!" I hoped that the jolly old man didn't hear us.

"That is rather extreme." Charlie grabbed my bags, "I'll take these bags to your room, and then we can go look for Frank."

"I can do it myself Charlie," I muttered under my breath and picked up my bag, "I'm supposed to be a boy. Remember?"

"Right-o Tom Cat," Charlie grinned, "I'll grab you a bite to eat then eh?"

"Sure Charlie," I couldn't help but smile back, "Whatever you say _brother."_

**Okay, not a terribly exciting place to stop, but whatever. **

**The next chapter might be Frank's point of view...I'm not sure yet. We'll see.**

**:) Suggestions are never amiss.**


	12. Chapter 12 Heartbroken

**I did change my pen name for all of you reading this. I'm mentioning it just so you know that it's still me here. :)**

**This is from Frank's point of view. I don't know how it'll turn out, but I hope it turns out okay. :)**

**I'm probably going to take Auburn Waves' advice and publish the stories further apart. I finished one today, and am starting this one on the same day. :D **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy it! (It starts off on the morning after the library argument.)**

I woke up feeling horrid. I had a terrible headache, probably due to the fact that after the argument with Cat I went to the wine cellar and downed my stupidity in wine.

I was supposed to return to Cambridge today, although I didn't feel like going. Not one bit. I didn't even feel like getting up.

If only I hadn't gotten so jealous when Cat kissed Billy. I wished that I could just go to her room and tell her everything would be okay. But no, she probably despised me by now. And hadn't she said that she _enjoyed _kissing Billy?

Where did that leave me? In the dust I suppose.

At least I'd get to talk to Charlie. He almost always knew how to handle girls. How? I'm not sure.

The clock chimed six. I had only slept for a few hours, but I knew that I couldn't sleep. Cat kissing Billy played over and _over _in my head whenever I closed my eyes.

I remembered quite clearly when she said she had enjoyed the kiss. Her green eyes were full of anger. I knew she was mad at me, but I still provoked her to anger. Why?

I wished I could take back my hurtful words. I knew she was right, but instead I had made it sound like it was _her _fault. I knew that Billy was capable of kissing Cat all by himself. In fact I was half surprised that he hadn't done it sooner.

I rolled out of bed. A footman had already packed my bags so I didn't have to worry about packing.

Cat probably hated me. I couldn't bear to see her disappointment in me. I had acted _just_ like a cocky Earl would. She'd probably hate me for the rest of her life.

Well I might as well tell Syd that she is all his. I had nothing better to do, and Syd's butcher shop would be open by now anyway.

I put on some plain trousers, white shirt and headed out the door.

"Where are you going at this time of day Lord Francis?" Joseph the footman asked. So much for sneaking out.

"I'm going to see a friend Joseph," I turned to face him, "I'll be back for breakfast, if I'm not, you may tell mother and father."

"Very good Sir," Joseph nodded and went about his business.

_Good, _I thought, glad he hadn't told me to stay.

I quietly slipped out of the house and walked briskly towards the butcher shop.

I might as well get some meat for breakfast, right? That might explain my early morning visit to Cat's blond haired giant.

"Why 'ello there Frankie!" Syd's voice cut through the early morning fog.

"Hello Syd," I wasn't feeling particularly bubbly this morning, "How's work been lately?"

"Fine thanks," Syd chopped of the head of a pig sending its guts flying, "'Ow was the ball last night?

"Horrible," I muttered barely audible, then I added more loudly, "Dandy. Just dandy."

"Glad to 'ear it 'ole boy!" Syd grinned, "Was Cat as beautiful as ever?"

"Perfect," I tried smiling with no avail, "As always."

"Say Frankie," Syd frowned, "Wot's wrong this mornin'?"

"Nothing," I lied, "Cat's all yours though." I muttered heart-brokenly.

Syd gave me a funny look but said nothing, "Would you perchance be wantin' so meat?"

"Sure," I leaned against the doorpost, "Whatever you think best."

"Want to talk about it?" Syd cast me a sideways glance.

How did Syd know something was wrong?

"I'm okay," I lied once again, then added quietly "I'm just so stupid that life is barely even worth living." I said very quietly and hoped Syd hadn't heard me.

"'Ere you go," He handed me a simple brown bag with the meat in it.

I dug through my pockets trying to locate money.

"Don't bother Frank," Syd waved his hand, "It's a present from me."

"Thanks Syd," I smiled for the first time this morning, "See you during Christmas break."

"The Butcher boys will be missing one of their best fighters." Syd waved goodbye.

I walked home slowly. Had I done the right thing? Was I really ready to give Cat up that fast? Was I being foolish?

No. She didn't like me. And I wasn't worthy of her. Syd would take good care of her, and maybe by Christmas break they would be engaged.

Half of me hoped that she wouldn't go to Syd, the other half of me wanted her to be somewhere safe. That safe place being Syd's arms.

_Stop being so selfish! _I scolded myself. I was a real Earl. Selfish and all.

I stepped into the back door of the Avon house and handed a maid the meat without a word.

"There he is!" Mother was looking jolly, "Where have you been Frank my dear?"

"Down at the butcher shop." I kissed the top of her head, "I got some meat for your breakfast."

"Oh Frank," She scolded playfully, "You needn't have done so for your old mother."

"Quite on the contrary mother," I sat down in my chair, "I enjoy making such errands for you."

I unfolded my napkin, "Is Cat awake yet?" I asked innocently enough.

"I don't believe I've seen her yet." Mother wiped her mouth, "Anne! Is Cat awake yet?"

A maid came scuttling out of a room, "No Your Grace," she curtsied, "Not yet."

"Very well," the Mother excused the maid, "You may go now."

"When are you leaving Frank?" Father asked.

"Mid-morning I expect," I put of forkful of eggs in my mouth, "Soon as Charlie is ready."

"Frank!" Mother scolded me, "You know you shouldn't talk with food in your mouth."

"Sorry Mother," I swallowed.

I scarfed down my food and made no attempt to start a conversation.

"Well I'll go get ready now," I wiped my mouth a scooted out my chair, "I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Frank," Mother said absentmindedly.

I ran up the stairs into my bedroom and sat on my bed.

My heart felt as heavy as a rock. It also felt as if it was braking into a million pieces.

I had to see Cat one more time before I left for Cambridge. I saw Anne come out of Cat's room. _Good. She should be alone. _

I opened the door a crack and slipped in. I saw her red curls framing her face and her face. She looked like an angel even when she was sleeping. Was she awake? Dare I say goodbye? Would she hear me?

**There ya'll go. Auburn Waves beat you guys to it. :D**

**I split the chapter in half. :D Don't know why I'm telling you guys that though... :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Running Away

"I love you Cat," I whispered. My voice was about to crack and my eyes brimming with tears. I wish I could take back all of the harsh words I had said last night. I had just ruined our only chance to be together. I'd never be with the girl I'd come to love.

I slipped out just as quietly as I had slipped in. I was determined not to cry. Dukes and Earls don't cry. Only girls do.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and went back to my bedroom.

"Ready Frank?" Charlie's bright voice greeted me.

I made an attempt to smile at him while hiding my tears, "Ready as always. You?"

"Of course I'm ready!" Charlie grinned, "I wouldn't have come looking for you if I wasn't ready."

I rolled my eyes.

"Say, where have you been?" Charlie must have seen that my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"I'll tell you on the way," I picked up my bags, "Come on."

We headed out the door and loaded the bags on top of the carriage that was to take us to Cambridge.

"Goodbye Frank," Mother dabbed her eyes like she always did, "Take care won't you?"

"Yes I'll be careful." I gave mother a hug.

I walked over to father, "Goodbye Father," I shook his hand.

"Goodbye son," His eyes twinkled, "Don't get into too much trouble."

Charlie and I piled into the carriage.

"Hi-ya!" The carriage jerked forward.

"So," Charlie asked when we were finally away from nosy servants and all, "What's wrong old chap?"

"Cat and I had an argument last night," I placed my head in my hands. I couldn't bear to see Charlie's face.

"_That's _why you're so upset?" Charlie laughed, "Frank, that's nothing to worry about!"

"Charlie!" I felt miserable, "This is serious!"

"What is Frank?" Charlie slapped me good naturedly on the back, "A little argument with Cat? Hardly."

"It wasn't a _little_ argument Charlie!" Couldn't Charlie see that this was a turning point in my life? "I asked her to court me, she kissed Billy Shepherd, and then we argued." I felt simply awful.

"You argued over a kiss?" Charlie gave me one of his am-I-hearing-you-correctly looks.

"It seemed like a big deal at the time!" I gave an exasperated sigh, "I do admit that it was stupid of me."

"She'll forgive you if that's what you're wondering," He patted my back.

I raised one eyebrow, "Really." I was skeptical, "I was being a complete idiot. She'll probably hate me for the rest of her days."

"Frank really!" Charlie rolled his eyes, "You have blown the whole thing way out of proportion!"

I gave him a doubtful glance.

"Frank, seriously," Charlie sounded truly concerned, "I've known Cat long enough to know that she won't hold anything against you. She isn't like one of those stuck up girls at all of your balls."

"That's true," I still didn't feel well, "And that's precisely why I'm upset. I'm not worthy of her, I act like a rude Earl, but she is much better. So I told Syd that she was all his."

"You did WHAT?" Charlie tried to stand up, but instead bonked his head on the top of the carriage, "You didn't did you Frank?"

"I did." I felt worse than this morning. Why did I have to be so stupid?

"No!" Charlie tried to stay seated, "You told Syd that he could have her just because of a petty argument?"

"Like I said, I'm not worthy of her!" I rested my head a cushion.

"Oh Frank, you are perfectly worthy of her!" Charlie clicked his tongue, "You must write her as _soon _as we get to school. Alright?"

"Right," I wasn't exactly agreeing too it. I couldn't see Cat again. I knew that I was a disappointment to Cat.

I dosed off here and there during the ride, then finally we made it to the inn that we would stay in for the rest of today, and early tomorrow.

"Here we are!" The driver opened the door and helped us out. Not like we needed help.

I grabbed my bags and walked inside the inn.

"Here we are," Charlie made his way past me and signed in.

**Oct 1793 | 12:35 | Charles Hengrave**

I signed my name as well.

**Oct 1793 | 12:35 | Francis Avon**

"Up we go!" Charlie heaved his bag on his shoulder as he marched up the stairs.

I followed him up silently.

"In here," Charlie opened a door revealing a small room with two beds, a washstand, a window, and a mirror. Nothing too luxurious, but simple and nice.

I set down my bags on my bed, "I think I'll go for a walk Charlie."

"Right-o!" Charlie said absentmindedly, "When will you be back?"

"I'll be back for dinner," I opened the door and walked back downstairs.

I breathed in the fresh clean air.

Yes. A good walk would do me some good.

I wondered what Cat was doing. Probably gloating about how stupid I was.

I my only regret was that I didn't get to say sorry before I left. I was a complete fool.

She probably thought I was too proud to admit that I was wrong. Which might be partially true. I was an idiot. And rude and mean one at that.

Now I would spend my whole life being a bachelor.

I walked and walked till I came to a river. The river wasn't terribly high, but the current was fast.

_Dipping my feet in won't hurt will it? _I asked myself.

It would only be a little while anyway. I'd be back for dinner.

Judging where the sun was, it was probably 2:00 or 3:00 in the afternoon. I _had _walked pretty far.

I started talking off my shoes and rolling up my pant legs.

I started stepping on the stones until I saw a big one in the middle.

That would make a good sunbathing rock, only, there was a fairly big gap between the rock I was currently standing on, and the big rock in the middle. Could I make it without falling? Surely I could.

I counted to three, then jumped.

I tried to grab the big rock, but I realized too late that it had moss on it, and was therefore slick.

I fell and hit the rocks below. The current was much stronger than I had expected.

I remember my head hitting something hard, then blackness.

**How do you guys like it?**

**Is it good? Bad? In-between?**

**Any suggestions? Thanks!**

**(This is my longest FanFiction yet!)**


	14. Chapter 14 Frank Hunting

"So," Charlie handed me a hunk of bread, "Why do you need to see Frank so badly?"

"Because we had an argument and we need to get it cleared up before he throws himself off a cliff." I took a swallow of the milk Charlie handed me.

"Oh," Charlie smiled, "I knew you wouldn't hold anything against him!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Frank and I," he cleared his throat, "We...well, let's just said we had a little _discussion _on the way here. And he was miserable. But I was right."

Charlie was making absolutely no sense.

"Charlie _what _are you trying to say?" I tried making sense of all of his babbling.

"Okay," he talked slower this time, "Frank was afraid that you'd hate him forever after last night, and was feeling horrible. But _I_ said that you weren't the type to hold a grudge." He smiled a self-satisfied smile, "And I was right."

"Oh great," I muttered, "Where is Frank?! I need to go find him. _Now._"

"Right," Charlie stood up, "Enough chit-chat, I'll help you look for him." He took my milk glass.

"Thanks Charlie," I finished stuffing the bread into my mouth, "I'll meet you at the front door."

I stood up, brushed off my clothes (well...Syd's clothes) and walked to the front door.

"Okay," Charlie had appeared outside before me, "Where are we going to look?"

"Um," I hadn't thought that part through yet, "Uh..."

"You don't know where to look do you," I thought I might have seen a half smirk half smile on Charlie's face.

"I do," I wasn't about to admit to Charlie that I didn't haven't the least idea of where to start looking, "How about that way?" I pointed east.

"Why there?" Charlie looked puzzled.

"Because he probably wouldn't want the sun in his eyes, so he'd go east. Right?" I smiled to myself.

"Um, right." Charlie nodded his agreement.

We started walking east.

"How far do you think he would go?" I asked while trying to keep up with Charlie's big strides.

"Judging by how long he's been gone, I'd say a long ways. But I don't know. Either he's lost, or he just wants to be alone."

"Or maybe did something stupid like killing himself." I knew I was being a bit (or a lot) morbid, but Frank might have jumped off a cliff!

"I highly doubt that," Charlie rolled his eyes, "He was just sad. He'll get over it."

I gave him a doubtful look. Frank had a tendency to be too hard on himself. Poor Frank. Why did I have to be so stupid and tell Frank that I _enjoyed _kissing Billy! Ugh. I was dumber than a piece of dead meat. After everything that had already happened that night. I had, in a sense, betrayed Frank.

"Shilling for your thoughts?" Charlie asked me, "Unless they're all revolving around Frank, in that case I'd rather not know..." He trailed off.

I grinned, "I was just thinking about last night and everything."

"Ahh," Charlie gave me a knowing look, "So is it true that Frank asked you to court him?"

"How do you know?" My jaw dropped, but I promptly picked it back up.

"Frank told me on the way to the inn," Charlie chuckled at my surprise, "So I'm guessing that it's true?"

"Yes but," I stopped in my tracks, "How much do you know?" I gave him a wary glance.

"Oh, just about everything," Charlie grinned, "From Frank's perspective that is."

"Oh," I kept walking, "What did he say?"

"He said that you'd hate him forever just because you two had an argument over a kiss." Charlie seemed pleased that he knew so much.

"Oh Frank..." I groaned. What had I done?

"He also said something about how he gave you up to Syd," Charlie apparently wasn't done sharing information.

"Thank you Charlie, but I already knew that." I gave him a smug look.

It was nice to be out in the sunshine with a genital breeze running through the trees.

The trees were starting to loose their leaves since it was fall. The colors were an orange-ish-red some already brown, and some-green?! Surely not.

Had I seen it clearly? Was I going blind? I thought I had see a flash of green. But it was gone now, and Charlie would surely think I was going nuts if I told him.

I started walking faster, although I felt eyes watching my every move. Was I making it up? No. I was sure I felt it, and I _had _seen a blur of green.

"Charlie," I looked around to see if I saw anyone watching us, "Do you think anyone is following us?"

Charlie look down at me, "Of course not Cat! Who would want to follow us?" He did that raising his eyebrow thing that I sadly, have failed to master.

"Charlie," I leaned in closer, "I saw _s__omething_ and I _feel _someone watching us."

"Are you sure?" Charlie gave me his are-you-nuts look. Just as I expected, "I didn't see anything."

"Well I did!"

We walked in silence for awhile; that's when I saw it again, the flash of green, "There! Did you see it?"

Surely Charlie saw it that time, "Um...maybe?" That meant he hadn't.

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes, "It was right there!" I pointed to the place where I had seen it.

"I didn't see it," Charlie stated the already known fact.

"Ugh," I stomped off ahead of Charlie. Why didn't he see it? It was right there in that cluster of trees!

There it was again!

"Charlie!" I turned to face him, but he was gone, "Charlie?" I called timidly. Where was he? "This is no time to play a game!"

I heard the trees rustling in the wind. Or was it the wind?

I was feeling quite insecure at that point. Charlie wouldn't do this to me. Yes, he liked to play tricks, but he wouldn't joke about this.

"Charlie I give up!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. If Charlie was playing a game he would hear me. But if he wasn't...

I started running. Fast. If I could get away I could maybe get help.

I ran until I was out of breath. Even then I still ran until-_kuplunk_! I landed face down in the crisp fall leaves. _What did I trip on? _

I started to get up until _bonk! _

After that everything was black.

**How do you guys like it so far?**

**I decided maybe it was getting too mushy, so here you go if you like adventure! :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews Auburn Waves, the Guest, (Ally) FrozenPotterFangirl, and Catalina Cruz!**

**And thank you to all of the followers! (Sorry LiningsOfSilver, but I'm afraid that I haven't gotten a hold of Cat's Cradle yet and so I haven't written my Fan Fiction yet. :) I'll try to find it though!)**


	15. Chapter 15 Capture

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews! It means so much! :)**

**(I see that Ally got my Winnie the Pooh reference. ;) )**

**And I was also debating doing a Cat/Charlie fanfiction just because I love Charlie so much. ^-^ Hehehe, it'd be weird...**

**And since you're all dying *sarcasm* to know what happens next... :D Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :) (This is from Frank's point of view again.)**

When I woke up it was nighttime. Not the dead of night. It was either almost the dead of night, or the dead of night had just passed.

I looked at my surroundings; I was on a grassy river bank with trees not too far away. How had I ended up here? I turned my head suddenly, bringing back the literally painful memories of hitting my head on the rocks. My head had a massive bump, and I would probably have a headache for the rest of the school year.

I needed to get back to the inn. I had told Charlie that I was going to be back by dinnertime, and it was well past dinnertime. He would probably have everyone searching for me. I groaned, _How could I have been so stupid? _

_When you're heartbroken you do stupid things. _A voice seemed to be saying inside my head. _Cat's _voice.

I shook my head. The sooner I forget about her, the less it will hurt. Besides, she was Syd's girl now. That thought just made me even more upset. Why did I have to be the jealous type?

I had felt better when I was out cold. _Oh well, _I stood up, _I should stop gloating and make my way back to the inn. _After all, Charlie would be worried.

I was walking to what I thought to be west, hoping it would take me home. My thoughts started wandering back to Cat. Where was she? Was she with Syd? Was she back with Mother and Father? Was she engaged to Syd?

I pulled my arms into my shirt like I had when I was a small child. (A very un-manly thing to do.) But I was cold and I hadn't thought to bring a coat with me when I went for a walk. Even if I had, I would have taken it off at the river bank, with my shoes. My _shoes_! No wonder I was so cold. I hadn't even realized I didn't have my shoes till now. And my feet were as white as lilies! This was truly embarrassing.

I quickened my pace till I saw a light in-between the trees. _Good_! They might have food to spare, and they could tell me where the inn was. Maybe also lend their fire. I started hearing the voices of men, if I hadn't known better I would have said that they had gone on a drinking spree.

"Well ya said to knock 'em out!" One voice yelled.

"I did not!" An older voice answered, "I said to 'Do whatever it takes to bring 'em' and you didn't need to knock 'em out!"

Who were they talking about? As I got closer I made out two older men with scraggly hair, then I someone sitting by a tree. Wait, two people sitting by a tree. No! They were tied! One was a boy probably around my age, and the other was probably a few years younger. Why would they take two people hostage?

"Why didn't ya get the other one as well?" The second voice ranted.

"'E wasn't with 'em," The first got up to get more coffee, "'E was somewhere else I suppose. Maybe back at the inn."

The sudden realization hit me. They were talking about me. Why would they want to kidnap me? And was that Charlie tied to the tree? Who was the other boy then?

I patted my pocket. I still had my handy pocket knife with me, now if I could just make it over to the other side and cut the rope that held Charlie and the other boy to the tree...

The idea was sounding better and better.

I started walking around the trees that surrounded the makeshift camp. _Snap!_ I held my breath. I had just stepped on a twig. I felt like I could hear my heart beating in my cheast, although the kidnappers carried on as if they hadn't heard a thing. Maybe they were too drunk to notice.

I continued walking.

"Ah-hah!" The kidnappers jumped out of the trees and grabbed me.

I started kicking as hard as I could, trying to get them off me. Had they heard me? Or had they seen me?

"Stop yer kicken' boy!" The second kidnapper commanded, "It'll be easier for ya if ya don't kick."

That made me kick all the harder. Then they whacked my head, making me go limp.

**Sorry for the short chapter, buuuuuuuuut, I need to switch point of views! Hope ya'll had fun. :)**

**Sometimes when I'm writing I feel the same emotions as the characters. :) Like when Frank is feeling heartbroken I feel heartbroken as well...poor Frank. :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Reunion

"Cat," A voice that sounded like Charlie hissed beside me, "Cat wake up!"

"Huh?" Charlie had several faces at the moment so I was feeling quite disoriented, "Where am I Charlie?"

"Shh, we're in some sort of camp with bandits of some sort...or kidnappers."

"What!" I sat up quickly sending pain shooting throughout my whole aching body, "Why on earth?"

"I told you to hush!" Charlie whispered, "They're arguing about something, just listen."

I realized that both Charlie and I were tied to a big tree with all sorts of bugs on the ground and on the tree. Maybe even crawling in my pants. I shivered at the thought.

"Why did you bother with the little one? He ain't got no meat on his bones!" I saw one of the kidnappers talking, his back to us.

"'E would 'ave gotten 'elp 'at's why!" The other kidnapper poured himself some coffee.

"And another thing, why did you knock 'em out?" The first, and older (probably the leader) one yelled for the whole world to hear.

"Well ya said to knock 'em out!" The second voice yelled just as loudly.

Were they drunk or did they really want the whole world to hear?

"I did not!" An leader answered, "I said to 'Do whatever it takes to bring 'em' and you didn't need to knock 'em out!"

"Why didn't ya get the other one as well?" The leader must have enjoyed finding fault in the lesser person.

"'E wasn't with 'em," the lesser kidnapper spat, "'E was somewhere else I suppose. Maybe back at the inn."

The leader just grunted and started muttering about other things.

I looked at Charlie with wide eyes, "Are they talking about Frank?" I whispered barely audible.

Charlie started nodding his head then we heard a loud S_nap! _

Was it a wild animal? Was it coming to eat Charlie and myself?

The kidnappers stopped talking looked at each other and started sneaking up to the place where we heard the snap. They could be more quiet than I would have imagined.

"Ah-hah!" They jumped on an unlucky person that was passing by. I heard kicking and the rustling of leaves.

"What on earth are they..." My voice trailed off as I saw them dragging a body of a young man towards us. That young man happened to be Frank.

I was, reader, honestly quite surprised. Charlie gasped, "Frank no..."

Frank looked very badly bruised and if I hadn't been tied up to that stupid tree I would have run towards him.

Not only was he physically wounded, he was mentally wounded.

I closed my eyes as the kidnappers approached.

"Well untie it ya lazy carcass!" The leader kicked the second kidnapper in the shins, "This kid weighs a ton!"

The second in command quickly fumbled with the rope that held Charlie and me.

After he untied it, the leader stuck Frank in-between Charlie and myself.

All the while I pretended to be asleep. Although I'm not sure how one does that when they're tied to a tree.

"Hey you!" I hoped that they weren't talking to me.

"Me?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Yeah you," It was the leader talking, "If this boy escapes, your little brother is going to have a short life. Get it?"

"Yes I understand," I could hear the disgust in Charlie's voice.

"Good," the leader left without another word.

I opened one of my eyes. Good. The leader was bedding down for the night and putting out the fire.

I started jabbing Frank willing him to wake up, "Frank wake up!"

"Ugh..." He mumbled, lifted his head for a moment, then it dropped again.

"Frank!" I hissed in his ear and elbowed his side.

"Cat?" He lifted his head groggily, "Oh no."

He rested his head against the tree trunk, "This is all my fault."

"Frank don't," I rested my head against his shoulder, "I knew the risks before I came after you."

"I should never have argued with you." Frank rested his head on mine, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

"Of course," I looked up into his pained blue eyes, "I'm sorry for saying I enjoyed kissing Billy. I never should have. Friends?"

"Just friends?" Frank's eyes looked more pained than ever, "I'm sorry, I never should have asked. I forgot I gave you to Syd." He straightened up and stopped looking at me.

"Frank stop it!" I wished my hands weren't tied together, "That's the whole reason I came here! I came here to tell you I still love you more than ever." I hoped my words would make an impression.

Frank turned to look at me, his eyes wide, "You _love _me? Like you love Syd? Or..."

"I love you more than anything and if you still want me I'll be the luckiest girl alive." We stared into each other's eyes for a little while.

Frank's eyes filled with tears, "I love you Cat Royal."

"I love you Frank Avon." I whispered into the night.

"Ah-hem," Charlie coughed awkwardly.

"I'm glad to see you too Charlie," Frank grinned at his partner in crime. He turned back to face me, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, and I'll prove it," I kissed his nose.

**If you're wondering what Frank looks like look up... Joe Kirk-Believe. **

**Okay, so maybe not quite...but you've got to admit he doesn't look bad...**

**Anyway, how'd you like the reunion? I'm wondering if I should end it in a few more chapters or stick to the extended version. Tell me what you think!**

**(Sorry for posting so soon, but I couldn't resist. ^-^ )**


	17. Chapter 17 Scotland

**I've been reading Companions Quartet Fan Fiction all afternoon *sheepish grin* so I haven't been writing. :D**

**Annnnyway, hope you guys have fun with this next chapter. :)**

"Get up!" A harsh voice penetrated my dreams, "We've gotta get movin'!"

I tried to gather my thoughts. Where was I?

Oh yes...

The nightmares of last night flooded back into my mind.

My eyes popped open. I was still holding Frank's hand.

I slyly slid my hand out of his, hoping that the leader didn't see it.

The second in command must have already cut the ropes because I realized that my body was no longer pinned to the tree.

"Well what're ya'll waitin' fir?" The leader yelled in our faces, sharing his bad breath with us, "I don't got all day!"

I stood up, kicked Frank in the rump and helped him up.

"Thanks," Frank said under his breath. I wasn't sure if he was sincere or not.

"Quite yir stalling and eat a bite." He shoved us both a plate of mucky stuff that maybe resembled grit, "Eat up, we've got a long ride ahead of us."

I looked at Frank with wide eyes.

"Where are you taking us?" Frank gave me a look that said _Stop talking! _I ignored it, "If you don't mind my asking Sir."

"This runt has some boldness Joe!" The leader was talking to the second in command named Joe, "Think I should answer 'im?"

"What ever ya say boss," Joe busied himself by cleaning out the breakfast pot.

"Well little runt, tell me wot yer name is, then maybe I'll tell you." The leader (who had a tall thin frame with graying hair and stubble on his chin) told me.

"My name is Tom Cat." I said no more than I needed.

"Well then little _Tom Cat _I'll tell ya where were goin'," He had a smile that sent nervous prickles down my back, "We're goin' to Scotland."

I opened my mouth, "Why on earth? Who is making you? Who wants us?" I tried to stay in my boy voice.

"You'll see all in good time. I've already told you too much." The leader grabbed my dish and took it away before I was even finished.

I gave Frank and exasperated look and gritted my teeth. Frank looked sympathetically at me and squeezed my hand when the leader's back was turned.

Where was Charlie? I hadn't seen him all morning. "Where's my brother?" I frowned at the leader.

"Your brother?" The leader gave me a smug look, "'E went to the privy a few minutes before ya woke up. Don't worry though," The leader had a smirk on his face again, "I told him that you were," He motioned a knife slicing his throat, "If 'e weren't back in a few minutes."

My eyes almost popped out of my head. Surely Charlie would come back soon. He _had _to. I had woke up a few minutes ago. That meant that if he didn't return soon...I shut my eyes at the thought.

"Don't worry," Frank whispered in my ear as he stood up, "I won't let them harm you."

I shot Frank a quick smile as he grabbed my hand and helped me up.

I quickly pulled my hand away when the leader started walking towards us.

It wouldn't do to be all chummy and cozy with Frank in front of the kidnappers. After all, I was _supposed _to be a boy.

Thankfully the leader came over only to snatch Frank's breakfast dish from him.

"'C'mon boys, we're leavin' as soon as the brother of yours shows-"

"I'm here," A voice from the woods called, "I told you I wouldn't run off."

I let out a deep breath that I subconsciously took.

I gasped when I saw Charlie; his head had a horrible bump, probably from getting bonked on the head.

I glared at Joe. If looks could kill, Joe would be long dead.

Then, out of nowhere, a horse rider appeared, he looked young, maybe a little older than Frank, he had a sturdy build, had straight dark brown hair that swept to one side, a confident jawline, and a mischievous grin on his face exposing a dimple on his chin.

"Ready?" The boy (or shall I say young man?) asked the leader, "Or shall I take Cole for another ride?" The horse pranced around, anxious to get going.

"Hold your horse boy," The leader spat, "All we have to do is pack the horses, then get going."

The young man just grinned, "Whatever you say Angi."

"Never call me ANGI!" The leader yelled at the boy, "How many times do I have to tell you Nathan?"

The young man (Nathan presumably) had some nerve getting the leader, or Angi, riled up.

Joe ignored the argument and started loading the horses.

"Who's ridin' with who?" Angi asked to no one in particular.

"I'll take the boy," Nathan gestured to me.

"His brother can ride with me," Joe spoke up for the first time.

"I'll take the pretty boy then." Angi mumbled.

I looked at Frank with wide eyes. What if they found out if I was a girl?

My heart raced. _I can do this, _I took a deep breath, _I've done it before, so I can do it again. Just because I'm riding with a _young _man doesn't make things any different._

I was being nervous for no reason. I looked over and saw Frank give me a comforting smile.

"C'mon boy," Nathan offered his hand down to me. I hesitated. "Unless you'd rather walk a long ways."

I grabbed his hand and swung myself onto the horses back in the most unladylike like manner possible.

Frank gave Nathan one more wary look before hopping on the back of the leader's horse.

"Hi-ya!" The leader signaled the start of a very very long day.

**Nathan just seemed like such a good addition to the story, so he got added. We'll see how it all turns out... :D After all I'm evil, and I enjoy torturing my characters, so it will be unpredictable. **

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**This story is going to be an interesting. Maybe turn into fluff. Hah! Just kidding. **

**It'll only have some fluff. I'll spare ya'll. ;) **


	18. Chapter 18 Nathan's Heart

**I'm in a pessamistic mood.**

**I probably shouldn't be writing when I'm in a pessamistic mood. :D**

**Writing helps though. :)**

**Okay, enough blabbing about my life. Here is the next chapter! Enjoy. :)**

"So," Nathan cast a glance back at me after we had gotten ahead of everyone else, "What's your name Miss?"

"Miss?" I tried keeping my facial features discreet, "You mean Mister?"

Nathan just laughed loudly, "Oh no, I mean miss." He grinned back at me, "Even if Angi and Joe can't see through your disguise, I can."

"I'm not a girl." There was still a small possibility that he was kidding, and was trying to get me to slip in my words.

"You can drop the act with me miss, I know a girl when I see one."

"What makes you so sure I'm a girl?" I glared at his back.

"Um, well for one, you're female figure."

I blushed a bright red.

"And two, just the way you act. It's too girly. You manners are too refind."

"Why are you saying this?" If he already knew, I might as well ask for the reason why he was telling me.

"I don't know." His smile was gone from his face, "Maybe because I don't want you to get caught. If Angi found out..." He trailed off.

"He'd what?" I frowned.

"Lets just say he...um...yeah." He sounded serious, "Let's drop it shall we."

We rode on in silence for a few minutes until we were a good mile ahead of the others.

Without a word, Nathan slid off the back of the horse, helped me down, and tied to a near by tree. "Let's take a rest for a little, the others are still far off."

I nodded my agreement and sat down in slience.

"So," Nathan's usual grin was back on his face, "You never told me what your name was."

"I'm Cat, but you'd better call me Tom Cat."

"Sure thing Tom Cat." His smile was infectious, "So are you and the pretty boy," He waved his hand in the air, "Are you two-what I mean to say, do you two have an understanding?"

"Well, yes-"

"He's a lucky guy then." He kept his head facing forwards, "I can tell that you have spunk."

"Um," I wasn't sure if it was meant as a complement or not, "Thank you?"

"I had a girl once," He avoided looking at me, "She was like you. She had firey red hair and had nerve. In fact," He gave a bitter chuckle, "That's what got her killed. She stood up to a gang leader once, and he killed her." When Nathan glanced at me I could see his eyes were moist.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly. How were you supposed to comfort someone like that? Besides, he was my captor.

"Don't be." He quickly replaced his smile, "She was old enough to know better."

"How old are you?" My curiousity got the better of me.

"I suppose I'm old enough to take you from that pretty boy of yours." He grinned a mischivous grin.

I blushed an ever brighter red, "Do you always talk to girls that way?"

"Not usually," I couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, "Just the pretty ones."

I snorted, "I'm supposed to be a boy. Not pretty."

"I can still see your potential though." He smiled a smirk.

"You still didn't answer my question." I found myself grinning, "How old are you?"

"I'm eighteen and a half or so."

"I don't know how old I am. I was left on the doorsteps of a Theatre when I was really little." I spoke softly.

"Really?" He looked back at me with a smile, "That makes two of us."

"Two orphens?" I questioned.

"Yep. My Mother died when she gave birth to me, and Father died when I was fifteen or so, and I enharited the place."

I just looked at him and said nothing.

"You'd love it at my place." He had a sad look, "Margie loved it."

"Was she your girl?" I said quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Yep," There was a catch in his voice, "We were going to live together forever until she got killed."

"What was the name of the man who killed her?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"His name was Gregon." There was hate in his voice when he said the name Gregon.

"Speaking of gang leaders, where and who are you taking us to?" I hoped to pry out information from him.

"Gregon."

"What?" Surely I didn't heard him correctly.

"You heard me."

"You're kidding me."

"Nope." His voice held no laughter.

"I thought you hated him."

"I do."

"So why are you working for him?" My head was full of questions.

"So I can earn his trust, then one day I'll kill him for what he did to Margie."

"So you're against him?" I had an idea forming in my head.

"Yes."

"We should work together!" My idea was starting to form into a plan, "We could help you kill him, and you could help us escape!"

"Whoa girl," Nathan laughed, "Hold your horses! Just because I'm against him, doesn't mean I'm going to help you."

"But it would work! You need our help!"

"No." He said plainly and simply.

"Why not?" I stuck my chin out stubbornly.

"Why would I work with you?" He made it sound as if the answer was obvious, "Once you escape, you'd go back to your home with that pretty boy of yours and leave me in the dust. No sir, I'm not going to let you break my heart. Margie already did that."

"You have barly known me an hour and you're saying that you're going to fall in love with me?" I threw up my arms, "That's rediculous!"

"No it's not. I know if I'm going to love a girl. I did with Margie, and I do with you too."

"Just because we both have red hair?"

"No." Nathan sat back against the apple tree, "I just know. And unlike most men these days, I stick to one girl. It's more than most Earls and Lords can say." I could trace bitterness in his voice.

"Frank isn't like that." I sat on a root of the apple tree.

"Really?" Nathan laughed bitterly, "An Earl dumped Margie before she came across me."

We sat in silence for a bit.

"Wait," I suddenly felt stupid, "You're tricking me aren't you. You're trying to sweet talk me into spilling secrets."

"What? No!" Nathan sounded shocked, "Of course not."

"You probably sweet talk the girls into spilling secrets. Telling them all of the 'falling in love' stuff." I almost felt betrayed.

"Cat! I'm not joking. You've got to believe me."

"Why should I?" I was wary of this stranger, "How can you prove it?"

"Prove what? That I'm against Gregon? Or that I know that, given the chance, I'd love you?" His hair ruffled in the gentle wind.

"Both." I eyed him causiously.

"Well, to prove that I hate Gregon...I'm not sure how I'd prove that. Once we get there I'll prove it by helping you, your brother, and pretty boy." He turned and looked into my eyes, "And to prove that I'd love you given the chance...I don't know. But maybe I can prove it this way..."

His brown eyes held a glint of something...undefinable. Then he leaned in, slid his hand around my waist, pulled me against his slender body and pressed his lips against mine. His lips were suprisingly soft, and his kiss was gentle. I almost felt like a portal was opened. I could see into his gentle and loyal heart seeing that it had once been broken. He pulled away slowly, letting his hand linger on my waist.

"Sorry," He looked down at his boots, "I should have asked." Then he looked up again, "Now do you believe me?" His eyes questioning.

"Yes, I believe you."

**Sorry Frank! I'm ditching you. :D Just kidding.**

**I wish I could though...but no...after all Cat and Frank have been through, it wouldn't be fair to Frank.**

**Anyway, sorry for the horrible kissing scene. I'm not good at them. :D**

**Hope ya had fun! :)**


	19. Chapter 19 Lack of Confidence

**After the long wait (Haha! It wasn't that long actually...) here is the next chapter. (It was only a four day waiting period. :D ) **

**Here is a fact for you all, I was looking up the ratings, and Fiction T means that it is "Suitable for more mature childen, 9 years and older, with minor action violence without serious injury. May contain mild coarse language. Should not contain any adult themes."  
><strong>**Fiction K is "Intended for general audience 5 years and older. Content should be free of any coarse language, violence, and adult themes."  
><strong>**Hmm...does that mean I should rate mine Fiction T?**

**Okay, so enough of the whole 'ditching Frank idea'. (Also enough of the fluff. After this chapter that is. Hah! Who am I kidding? ^-^ )I decided that it would be too cruel.  
><strong>**Ahh! I love Nathan soooo much though! I'm torn. (I'm also on another writing spree. :D)  
><strong>

**Oh well. Let's see how Frank's doing.**

"We should get going again." Nathan stood up, started to offer me his hand then paused, "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." He turned his head away, "I just had to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry."

I stood up on my own, "Don't be. Three others have kissed me in the last couple of days." I grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Three?" His eyebrows shot up, "What do you do? Work at a kissing booth?"

"No..." I looked shamefully down at my feet, "I just-I'm sorry." I climbed up onto the horse. I didn't know why I was sorry. I hadn't done anything wrong. It just suddenly felt so wrong, like I was one of those girls at one of Frank's balls. Flirtatious. Kissing everyone they knew. Nathan's purity made me feel so dirty.

"You're the only girl I've ever kissed besides Margie." He swung himself onto the horse in front of me. "I can't blame you for kissing three-no four guys. Any boy would be crazy to pass up a chance."

"Thanks." I felt awkward. What would Frank say about me kissing Syd and Nathan? Would he not want me?

"Don't worry, I won't tell that pretty boy of yours." Then he grinned, "Although I might make up a few stories about you, just so he'll leave you with me."

"Nathan!" My mouth was agape. "You wouldn't dare!"

"I'm just kidding you." He smiled ruefully, "If you stay, it'll be because you love me over that pretty boy. I'm not going to be the second choice."

I was starting to have my doubts. I love Frank didn't I? If I did, then why did I feel like I almost love Nathan? I'd barely known him an hour.

I couldn't tell Frank my problems. If I did, he would think I'm flakey. And if I told Nathan, he'd probably think that I'd stay with him. What about Charlie? Would he understand? Had he ever loved a girl? Would he tell Frank that I was being stupid?

I felt trapped. Who could I go to?

"Don't worry, you couldn't stay with me till I exterminate Gregon." Nathan seemed to be reading my thoughts. "I know it's nearly hopeless, so I'm not going to try to convince you to stay here with me if you don't want me to."

Was he trying to seem like the good guy to get me to stay with him?

No. I was sure of his honesty.

"I'll help you get out, but once you're gone, don't come back here to me when that pretty boy of yours dumps you."

"He won't." My voice wasn't as confident as it once was.

"Let's hope he doesn't."

"You live in Scotland. I live in England so it'd never work out anyway." I was convincing myself as well as him.

"Whatever you say." Nathan sounded confident of Frank dumping me.

"How would you know if Frank is going to dump me?"

"I'm not 100% sure. I just have a feeling he will."

"How can you rely on your feelings?!" I was mad. Mad because he said Frank was going to get rid of me, and mad because of his confidence.

"Because they're usually right."

"Not necessarily!" I was very mad.

"Oh?" He turned on the horse to look back at me, "I had a feeling you'd have a temper." He smirked.

"Ugh!" I just sat on the back of the horse in silence.

"I'm just warning you because I don't want you getting hurt by your pretty boy." His tone was serious.

"What if he does leave me for a different girl?" My voice filled with uncertainty.

"Then you'll know I'm right." He answer was simple.

"But I'll never know if I don't give him a chance."

"That's true."

"He'll deny it."

"Of course!" Nathan snorted, "He's say 'Of course I'll always love you. That Nathan guy is just trying to steal you from me' or something along those lines."

We rode on in silence.

"I don't know what to do."

"Of course you don't."

"You're not helping." I frowned at him.

"I won't bring it up again then." His voice cracked, like boy's voice does when it's changing, "Just don't come crawling to me when he gets rid of you for a different girl."

"Syd would take me in."

"Who's Syd?" Nathan frowned back at me.

"One of the guys who kissed me." I enjoyed seeing his frown.

"But you don't love him." His assurance fading faster than the sun setting.

"No. But he loves me. Always has." I smirked at him and added, "And he'll still take me even if Frank gets rid of me."

Nathan snorted like it didn't matter. "Well unlike that Syd of yours, I don't like being second choice."

"You were second choice with Margie."

His face whipped around his eyes flashing, "She wasn't-" He stopped suddenly and didn't look at me, "She found me after she got dumped by the Earl. So I wasn't."

We didn't talk for some time. I was still thinking about everything that was happening. Would Frank really leave me? Surely not.

I wasn't so sure anymore.

**The END.**

**I REALLY want to get rid of Frank...oh well.**

**Give me your input and tell me if you like Frank or Nathan better! (Although I'm pretty sure you'll all chose Frank.)**

**I already kind of know what I'm doing though... :'(**

**I love Nathan too much. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to add him to the story... :D**

**(I also have another chapter after this chapter. But I'm going to wait to post this one...)**

**Side Note: I'm so happy that a lot of you found my 'Follower of Trouble'! And I hope you all like it! :) This chapter was for the Guest who wanted an update. :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Jealous

**As soon as I'm done writing a chapter I want to publish it. Which would mean sometimes you'd get two stories in one day. So I can't do it. Sadly. Have fun waiting! :D (Although, I'm going to publish this one right after the other chapter just so it'll put your minds at rest. :) )**

**To the Guest: No, I didn't mean the end of the story, I just meant the end of that chapter. No worries.**

**Okay, since I got a fair amount (like three people...) of reviews saying Nathan is a definite NO, I'm going to stick with Frank. (Yes LiningsOfSilver, I generally don't like added characters either.) I was actually thinking about it last night, and was going to do one ending with Frank, the other with Nathan, but I think everyone likes Frank better. ;)**

**Thank you all (Auburn Waves, Catalina Cruz, LiningsOfSilver, Ally, and the Guests!) for all of the support. The reviewers are really what keep me going. So thank you very much! :)**

**Anyway, I'll not bore you with all of this talk. Here is the next chapter. Frank's point of view, so it'll be a shorter chapter I think. :)**

Angi didn't bother to help me onto the horse, instead he just glanced at me acknowledging my presence. Fortunately I had had horse riding lessons during the course of my whole lifetime, so riding a horse was not a foreign concept to me.

I wasn't particularly happy about this 'Nathan' person volunteering so quickly to take Cat on _his _horse. Although, I couldn't have protested for absolutely no apparent reason.

That Nathan person grinned too much and he was too smooth. He probably had a lot of girls hanging around him when he wasn't kidnapping people.

Or maybe I just didn't like him because he had dashingly good looks, and Cat might fall for his good looks. After all, my good looks were practically nonexistent. I didn't know why Cat even liked me. Was it for my money? No. Cat wasn't _that _shallow.

I still had my worries. Was he feeding her lies? Would he break her heart? Was he dangerous?

_Come to your senses Frank! _A little voice inside of me yelled. Surely she wouldn't fall for him. He was one of the kidnappers, so she wouldn't like him or anything. Right?

I still had my doubts.

He probably had a ton of money as well. A large percentage of it was probably stolen from innocent bystanders. But Cat didn't like thieves did she?

_She kissed Billy. _

If I could have removed that little voice inside of my head I would have done so right away. I did _not_ need to be reminded of what happened at the ball.

Besides she said she hadn't meant it.

I saw them riding off ahead of all of us. Was he sweet talking her? Would he ride off in the sunset with her? Surely not. He was and old man compared to me; he was probably eighteen or nineteen. _And more experienced with girls. _

I almost groaned out loud. I hated that subconscious voice inside my head. I felt almost like pulling my hair out. _Almost. _

I wish I could talk to Cat. She would put my mind to rest. But no...she was busy riding on a horse with a horse thief. Well, quite likely a horse thief.

Where were we going though? Other thoughts entered my mind. Who wanted us? I was frustrated.

Would anyone come after us? Surely Pedro or Syd would come. I laughed, _Syd will probably come looking for Cat with all of the butcher boys following close behind. _I had to bite my lip to keep my laughter from spilling out.

_And then Syd would be the knight in shining armor coming to save Cat._ Would that annoying voice ever stop?

_Why didn't I save Cat? Why did I have to step on a stupid stick? _I hated myself for it. I could be happily off in Cambridge, and she could be back in Drury Lane. Why did everything have to go wrong?

Would anything ever go right? _Not if that Nathan person steals her off of me. _I stared sadly ahead.

Where was the horse that was carrying Nathan and Cat? They didn't go riding on a romantic ride did they? _Yeah, and he's probably stealing a kiss from her too. _

"Arg!" I hit my head that stupid voice! Then realized what I had just done. I had just spoken aloud.

"Keep it down boy." Angi glared back at me, "Unless you want to get killed."

I gulped, "Yes Sir."

**Told you it was going to be short. :)**

**Thank you all for putting your foot down and telling me to stick with Frank. :) Hi Frank! You're back in the picture!**

**Anyway, hope you had fun. I admit that it wasn't the most interesting chapter...but sometimes you need boring chapters to help tie the story together. **


	21. Chapter 21 Slapping Nathan

**I'm sick! It's fun stuff being sick. :D Just kidding. It's the most inconvenient thing ever and I hate it. :)**

**Okay, so since Nathan has a least _part _of a fan (Ally) I'll be doing a second ending where Cat ends up with him. So for you Frank lovers (LingingsOfSilver, Auburn Waves, and who knows who else) I'll be doing the Cat and Frank pairing now. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**(My fingers are frozen so it's kind of hard to type. :P )**

I was mad at Nathan. He was annoying. And he acted like he knew everything, and how everybody was going to act.

How would he know what Frank was going to do? He didn't even know Frank! Frank was different to all of those other Earls. Wasn't he?

_Of course you dunderhead! He _apologized _to you! No other Earls on the planet do that. They're so stuck up they think they never do anything wrong, _The less cynical side of myself came out of hibernation.

That was true wasn't it? _Of course! Frank loves you like nothing else. _I was glad that I could be somewhat less cynical.

I needed to talk to Frank. He would tell me that everything would be alright. He could calm me down.

But no, he was off on Angi's horse probably listening to all sorts of complaints.

He'd probably say that Nathan was nuts...which was quite likely true.

But Nathan had _seemed _so sincere...and then turned into an annoying brat all within the span of ten minutes. What was up with him?

I almost cried out in frustration. I wanted to pull out my hair. I _needed _to talk to Frank.

I looked over my shoulder hoping to catch a glance of Frank. I saw nothing other than the fall trees and the crisp leaves on the forest floor.

"Can't we slow down?" I was antsy, why were we so far ahead? "Angi won't be happy to find us so far ahead."

"Oh he won't mind too much." Nathan's over-confident voice rang through the trees, "He just pretends to be upset."

I needed to see Frank and Nathan's behavior would not do.

"No! No! No!" I didn't usually sound so much like a child, but this wasn't a usual case, "You will slow down!" I commanded him.

He just laughed annoyingly, "You sure are bossy for being so little."

My ears turned red (usually a bad sign) "You will stop right now or else I'll get off and run!"

"You will not," Nathan commanded, "I'm stronger than you and I can - and will - make sure you stay where you are!"

I just glared at him.

I was sitting behind him, I could easily slip off of the horse and start running...but he would catch up..._Should I? _I toyed with the thought, _Would it be worth it? What would the point be? I couldn't leave without Frank and Charlie... _

Nathan must have known since Frank and Charlie weren't around I wasn't going to even attempt escape. His strategies and confidence annoyed me beyond words.

"I hate you." As I contemplated my hate for Nathan, I realized that I had put my thoughts into words.

"I'm not surprised." Nathan made no attempt to ask why I hated him. "I'm guessing you hate me because you're insecure." He grinned a cheeky grin.

I glared all the more, "No. It's because you're a stubborn headed pig, and a sorry excuse for a man!"

Nathan laughed and I turned red as I realized that my excuse sounded pretty bad.

"Really..." Nathan smirked.

I wanted to slap him so badly reader! He was annoying me so much!

So I did. I slapped him. Reader you must believe me when I say that I don't usually go around slapping men. Or boys for that matter. But that self-satisfied look on his face made me slap him.

Although, you must also believe me when I say that his look of sheer surprise was worth it.

"You-you-" Nathan was in so much shock he couldn't speak.

"I slapped you just to show you how highly I think of you!" I almost spat in his face. My eyes flashed and I smirked in his shocked face.

"You dare slap me! Do you know who-" He cut himself off abruptly. "Never mind." He glared forward.

"Yes I dare slap you." I glared at his back. "And I enjoyed ever moment of it."

**Okay, sorry for the short chapter, but at least now I know where the whole story is going to go. And I hope all of you guys who don't particularly like Nathan will like it.**

**And for you Ally, I _will _(someday) do the ending with Nathan. (I hope...)**

**Hope you had fun reading it! **

**Lizzie the Sick Person~**


	22. Chapter 22 Thoughts of Escape

"Let's stop here." Nathan slid off the horse and let me fend for myself. Ever since I slapped him he had been acting cool towards me. No more of the "I want to make sure you're safe" words and all.

In a sense I was glad that he had stopped all of the fake promises, but now I was worried that we'd have no allies when facing Gregon. Who was Nathan really? I had a feeling that there was more to this "Nathan" figure than he let on.

The sun had gone down a few hours ago and I was guessing that it was probably around nine o'clock, but one can not be sure of the time when there are no bells ringing within a hundred miles.

"Where are we?" I ventured, Nathan stopped poking a fire that he had started and looked (or, reader, shall I say glared?) at me, "You don't need to know."

"But I want to know." I wasn't going to let him tell me off.

"If you _must _know," He emphasized the word must, "We'll be seeing Gregon soon."

I narrowed my eyes, "How soon?"

"Soon enough." He avoided a direct answer.

"When will the others get here?" He could at least answer me this question.

"I don't know. When they catch up," He answered simply.

"Why did you have to ride so quickly?" I demanded. His overly-calm attitude made me mad.

"I was not riding quickly," He responded tartly, "They just ride slowly."

"Right..." I said sarcastically as I glared at his back.

"And miss bossy-pants," He started the brat act again, "I _will _show you my place, but you'll never ever get to live there. Ever." He sneered in my face, "You'll be sad that you didn't take me up on my offer."

"You _idiot_!" I answered as calmly as possible, although it wasn't exactly possible, "I would never live with you! You're too stuck up and annoying!" I intensified my glare.

He just snorted as if I were the one giving up a privilege. I scoffed just as rudely.

"Here come the others," He let go of the argument as if it had never happened. He was truly a strange person.

I sighed with relief, and then tensed as I realized that I had to put on the whole boy act again.

"Hello Angi," Nathan forced a smile, "Nice to see you finally caught up."

Frank cast me a concerned look; I flashed a small smile to show that I was unharmed.

That is physically unharmed. Nathan had made me start a war within myself. A war of doubt. Seeing Frank somewhat re-enforced my confidence in him, but Nathan had still caused damage.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Angi!" Angi growled, but had some reluctant respect for Nathan. Why I'll never know. Nathan was an overgrown baby.

"You'll have to tell me till the day you die." Nathan smirked then changed the subject, "Where's Joe and that other kid?"

"They were lagging behind us last I saw." Angi muttered.

I gave Frank a worried glance. Charlie surely wouldn't try escaping would he? No...he knew that they'd kill me if he escaped. Right?

By Frank's look I supposed that he was thinking the same thing. That did nothing but worry me more.

"Well they're better catch up soon, otherwise," Nathan cast me a dirty look, "The boy goes."

"Why isn't he tied up?" Angi's puzzled look almost made me laugh.

"He won't try escaping." Nathan said rather confidently, "Don't worry. Just don't forget to tie up the pretty boy. Tight." He gave me a smug look. Knowing that I cared just as much for Frank as I did myself.

Frank glared daggers into Nathan. A rather intimidating look, I must say, and I'm glad Frank never looked at me that way.

"You, boy," Nathan called to me, "Get some food ready."

I glared at him. "Fine," I would make food, yes, but it did not have to be _good _food. I'm sure Frank, Charlie, and I could all sacrifice our taste buds just to make our captors miserable. That is, _if _Charlie hadn't already escaped.

As soon as these thoughts crossed my mind, a most welcoming sound filled my ears. The sound of hoof beats. Actually, the closer the sound came, the less inviting it sounded. It sounded urgent. They wouldn't be so urgent if Charlie had escaped...

My heartbeat quickened. _Had _Charlie escaped? If he did, it meant that I was soon going to be dead meat.

Dinner could wait. I needed to get out of here.

I looked over and saw Nathan leaning against a tree with his hat resting on his head. Good. He was most likely taking a nap. And, I looked over at Angi, good, he was still tying Frank up.

I was mostly out of sight, and they might not notice me being gone too quickly...if I was going to run, I needed to do it _now. _I grabbed a few rations that were supposed to be for dinner, grabbed my coat that was by the fire and dashed into the woods.

_Frank, please forgive me, _I whispered into the night, wishing Frank could hear me.

**And this is where I will leave you hanging. :) Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed reading it, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**You can tell me whether you think Charlie escaped or not, and if Cat will survive or not. (Of course she will; she's Cat after all.) :D **

**Anyway, I'm putting "Follower of Trouble" on hold for now, just because as soon as I started it, I stopped writing "The Ball in Bath" as quickly. (Why does that happen?) So, just to let you guys know, I'm not going to start finishing it till I finish this story.**

**(I'm also writing my own original book on Wattpad. If you would like to read it, here is the link:**

** story/26900530-when-worlds-convene**

**Thank you all (Auburn Waves, LingingsOfSilver, Catalina Cruz, Guest 1, Guest 2, Ally Guest, and whoever else!) so much for your support! The reviews are very nice because it's feedback on if I'm doing okay, or if I need improvement. (Obviously I need improvement.) But if you would read my story on Wattpad I would be so honored. :) Thank you for whatever you chose to do!)**

**Tom Cat Hengrave~**


	23. Chapter 23 Charlie's Take

**Hey, y'all, this chapter is from Charlie's point of view, starting at the point of when they capture Frank. So beware, it might be long or else it'll be short. :) Have fun! (By the way Guest and Ally, you guys should make your own account! That way you could have an account to comment with. Anyway, your choice, I'm just encouraging it. :D ) But anyway, on with the story!**

"Frank no..." I closed my eyes slowly, almost on the verge of tears. But men do not cry. Not usually anyway. And I was a man. So crying in front of a bunch of men would not do. (Although I did wish I had my Mum with me, silly as it may sound.)

I groaned inwardly. Frank was getting dragged towards me as limp as a noodle. Why did he have to get captured? If he had escaped, he could have gotten help. Then maybe we'd be out of this mess before we got in too deep. But, what's done is done I always say.

"Well untie it ya lazy carcass!" The leader kicked the second kidnapper in the shins, "This kid weighs a ton!"

The second in command quickly fumbled with the rope that held Cat and me.

After he untied it, the leader stuck Frank in-between Cat and myself.

All the while Cat pretended to be asleep, and I must say I wish my acting skills were better.

"Hey you!" The older of the two, presumably the leader, yelled in my face.

"Me?" I asked innocently.

"Yeah you," It was the leader talking, "If this boy escapes, your little brother is going to have a short life. Get it?"

"Yes I understand," I spat at him in my disgust. I'd never intentionally put Cat in danger.

"Good," the leader left without another word.

Cat peaked through one eye and saw that the leader was bedding down for the night and putting out the fire.

Cat started jabbing Frank trying to get him to wake up, "Frank wake up!"

"Ugh..." He mumbled, lifted his head for a moment, then it dropped again.

"Frank!" Cat hissed in his ear.

"Cat?" He lifted his head groggily, "Oh no."

He rested his head against the tree trunk, "This is all my fault."

"Frank don't," Cat rested her head against his shoulder, (then her face was out of my vision and I couldn't see their facial expressions, much to my displeasure) "I knew the risks before I came after you."

"I should never have argued with you." Frank rested his head on hers, "I'm sorry. Forgive me?"

I knew I shouldn't be listening, but I was curious as to how they would make up.

"Of course," Cat shifted her head, "I'm sorry for saying I enjoyed kissing Billy. I never should have. Friends?"

"Just friends?" Frank's voice sounded strained, "I'm sorry, I never should have asked. I forgot I gave you to Syd." He straightened up and stopped looking at me.

"Frank stop it!" Cat sounded just as pained, "That's the whole reason I came here! I came here to tell you I still love you more than ever." I turned my head to stop listening just because this conversation was getting hokey.

Frank turned to look at Cat again, "You _love _me? Like you love Syd? Or..."

"I love you more than anything and if you still want me I'll be the luckiest girl alive." Cat and Frank were quiet for a little while. Then came more facepalming. And no, I'm not saying this just because I'm jealous, because I'm not jealous.

Frank's voice was barely audible, "I love you Cat Royal."

"I love you Frank Avon." Cat said just as quietly.

They were quiet for a long while after that.

"Ah-hem," I coughed awkwardly.

"I'm glad to see you too Charlie," Frank turned to me and grinned his cheeky grin. He turned back to face Cat, "Am I dreaming?"

"No, and I'll prove it," Cat kissed his nose.

I turned my head "Ugh. Love sick people." I rolled my eyes.

Frank and Cat just laughed and continued to make googly eyes at each other.

I woke up the next morning to the sound of birds chirping in the air, singing as if there was no tomorrow. Which for me there might not have been...but those are morbid thoughts, and must never be thought.

The leader and the other man were awake already. The second in command was making some sort of something that looked almost like grit with some dirt mixed in.

"I have to use the privy." I tried to get their attention.

The second in command, who had more pity than the leader, started to untie me.

"Joe, wait!" The leader stopped the second in command, presumably called Joe, "You boy," He made sure I was looking at him, "If you try to do anything funny, and if you aren't back in five minutes, you're little brother gets it. Real bad. Got it?"

I glared at him as best I could, "I get it."

"Good, now go!" The leader went back to wiping down his rifle.

Joe finished untying me, "Don't take too long. The leader doesn't make jokes. Okay?" He looked sympatheticly at me.

I nodded silently and jumped up to go use the privy. Well...

I quickly finished writing "Charlie H. was here" in the dirt as fast as I could. I didn't know if it'd do any good. But you never know. Right? At least I hoped. Who knows when there would be a chance to escape. Maybe there wouldn't be.

**How do y'all like my Charlie addition? (I love Charlie to no end. ;) ) But anyway, I decided to split it into two chapters since it was starting to get kind of long...but that's good news for Charlie lovers! :)**

**Okay, if you haven't read "When Worlds Convene" you should! (Just because I want at least _one _comment.) I will thank you very much if you do read it. :) But thank you all for reading this story. It means a lot just to have you guys read it.**

** story/26900530-when-worlds-convene**

**There you go if you do want to read it! Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24 Charlie's Take 2

**Thank you all for reading and supporting my story! **

**Auburn Waves: Your corrections on my writing have helped improve my writing (at least I hope my writing has improved...) and I am very thankful that you read my story.**

**LiningsOfSilver: I threw politically correct stuff out the window years ago. :D (But yes, I changed it for you.)**

**Ally: Thank you for reading and reviewing once again, but it takes barely takes twenty seconds to log in. Couldn't you please? *Puppy dog eyes* For me? :D :D :D**

**Guest: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story! **

**All of you people: I am going to be moving right before the new year, so don't expect updates from me for a long while. This is going to be the last chapter for a very long time, so enjoy!**

**(This is part two from Charlie's point of view.)**

"Where's my brother?" I heard Cat talking in the distance as I tried to find my way back to camp.

"Your brother?" The leader answered Cat with a smug sound, "'E went to the privy a few minutes before ya woke up. Don't worry though, I told him that you were," He went quiet for a bit as if acting out a word, "If 'e weren't back in a few minutes."

Silence

I ran as fast as I could towards the voices.

"'C'mon boys, we're leavin' as soon as the brother of yours shows-"

"I'm here," I glared at the leader, "I told you I wouldn't run off."

I saw Cat give me a relieved look.

Then, out of nowhere, a horse rider appeared, he looked young, maybe a little older than Frank, he had a sturdy build, had straight dark brown hair that swept to one side, a confident jawline, and a mischievous grin on his face exposing a dimple on his chin.

"Ready?" The boy, or young man, whatever you wish to call him, asked the leader, "Or shall I take Cole for another ride?" The horse pranced around, anxious to get going.

"Hold your horse boy," The leader spat, "All we have to do is pack the horses, then get going."

The young man just grinned, "Whatever you say Angi."

"Never call me ANGI!" The leader yelled at the boy, "How many times do I have to tell you Nathan?"

The young man (Nathan presumably) had some nerve getting the leader, or Angi, riled up.

Joe ignored the argument and started loading the horses.

"Who's ridin' with who?" Angi asked to no one in particular.

"I'll take the boy," Nathan gestured to Cat. I glared at him. If Joe took Cat, there would probably be less commotion if he found out about Cat not actually being a boy. If this Nathan person found out...there would be no telling what he'd do.

"His brother can ride with me," Joe spoke up for the first time. In a sense I was relieved that I could ride with Joe, but I felt bad about leaving Frank to face Angi.

"I'll take the pretty boy then." Angi mumbled.

Cat looked at Frank with wild eyes. I had a pretty good guess as to what she was thinking.

"C'mon boy," Nathan offered his hand down to Cat. She hesitated. "Unless you'd rather walk a long ways."

Cat quickly grabbed his hand and swung herself onto the horse's back in the most unladylike like manner possible.

I jumped onto Joe's horse; Frank gave Nathan one more wary look before hopping on the back of the Angi's horse.

"Hi-ya!" And we were off.

**So sorry for the short chapter, but I wrote this one mainly to inform you about how you aren't going to be getting anymore chapters for awhile. :)**

**Yes, you can start crying now. :D**

**Anyway, there is going to be _another _Charlie chapter because that was a very good stopping point. :) So yeah...**

**Thanks! (By the way, I changed the Author's Note in chapter 23 in case you're interested.) Although it might take awhile to get updated.**


End file.
